


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Book of the Dead, Danger, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Rituals, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Nest, Vampires, new vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: People are blaming the Blood Moon on the disappearance of 12 people during the week of Halloween. Mickey thinks it's total nonsense until the last missing person shows up at his door, with no idea what happened to him.





	1. The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> First Gallavich Vamp fic, so please work with me. Everything I write, twists and turns and angst included, I write for a reason. So please, enjoy if you can. Thank You
> 
> Also, this came to me in a dream so watch out for the weird shit, lol if you know me at all then that's to be expected

Something Wicket This Way Comes  
Chapter 1- The Blood Moon

There was something to be said about the fun on Halloween night. Kids would say it was the candy and the costumes, some used it as an excuse to party and be sexy, drinking with friends. 

But what is it really?

Halloween's origins date back to the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain, when it was believed the boundary between the worlds of the living and the dead become blurred. It has since evolved into a holiday when spooky legends, myths and folklore take center stage.

Through costumes, stories and celebrations during the Halloween season, mythical beings, from witches to zombies to werewolves all come to life. And each of the season's creepy beings carries its own dark history.

To Mickey, it was his only night off work this past month. It was his night to lounge about in his underwear, drink while eating junk food and watching all those B-rated horror movies on tv. Maybe it should have meant more, but he never believed in that other worldly shit, and he damn sure didn’t understand the need to get dressed up and party. He could do that at any time if he wanted. And he didn’t want.

While the rest of the world fucked around outside, Mickey sat sprawled on the couch in his boxers with a blanket tossed over his legs, a big bowl of candy in his lap and a beer next to him. 

Dracula was on the flat screen. Not that remake shit from 2010, this was a classic. Bela Lugosi, 1931 Dracula. One of the best, even if he was smokin dope the entire time. It worked and it was still a classic. 

“You watchin this again Mick?”

Mickey didn’t take his eyes away from the tv when Shawn, his younger, almost annoying roommate poked his head into their living room. “Again, this is my only night off.” He scuffed. Again, sure. Like he had time to lounge around and watch tv all the time.

Shawn leaned over the back of the couch, smirking and Mickey wanted to shove the half melted candy bar he was eating, into his smirking face. 

“Yes, again. This shit was on last night when I got back.”

Last night, like every other night he had to work was a blur when he got home. Between taking classes at the local college in the morning, then slaving away at the bar down the street, he barely had time to watch tv. He probably got home, flopped onto the couch with the tv on and fell asleep. 

Mickey tilted his head over to actually look at Shawn who was leaning against the back of the couch and tried not to notice how good he smelled or how sharp his jaw line looked this closely. It wasn’t a crush, they weren’t fuck buddies, they were friends/roommates, but damn, Shawn was a good lookin mother fucker and it was hard to not notice sometimes; like now. 

Tall, like 6’2 tall. Rather skinny but with his height it made him seem bigger than he was. Dark, wild brown hair that always fell into his face, hazel eyes and one of those rock star smiles. 

God, he was gay. Talking about his roommate like he actually wanted to fuck him or get fucked by him. Shawn was definitely something to look at but waxing poetic about it was just too gay for him.

“Shawn, you’ve seen me after work.” He shook his head, as if he hadn’t said this shit already. “I barely even remember falling asleep and I damn sure don’t care what was on.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Shawn flashed a smile and took a piece of candy from the bowl. “But come on, there are better Dracula films man, like any other one actually.”

Mickey’s face scrunched up with a disgusted look as Shawn stared. Not even that smile could make him forget he just said that. “You gotta be fuckin kidding me Shawn. It’s classic for a damn reason and Lugosi is a legend.” He tried to snatch the candy back, but Shawn held it right. “You don’t even deserve candy after that.”

Mickey looked away when Shawn unrolled the wrapper on the Tootsie Roll and popped it into his mouth. He focused on the tv as much as possible but didn’t notice anything that happened.

“Okay, grandpa.” Shawn put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed as he laughed. “How do I always forget your too damn old to live with me?”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot way up at that. He turned on the couch, scowling at him. “First of all, this house is mine. Like your college goin ass could afford this shit alone, and I’m not fuckin old.”

25 was not old. Not even a little bit. But Shawn was fresh out of high school, only 19 and already enrolled into some college shit. Campus was way too expensive; Mickey would know because that was the same place he was taking classes at. They met there, hit it off as friends and now lived together. Simple, no weird shit. But to Shawn, he was old. He would always be old.

“Then come with me tonight.”

Mickey deflated in an instant at his hopeful look. Nothing flirty; Mickey wasn’t even sure Shawn liked guys, but he was always happy, always wanting them to hang out more. 

Even though he knew he wasn’t going to go, Mickey asked anyway. “Where? Some frat party on campus?”

He laughed when Shawn grimaced. He hated that shit more than Mickey did. “No Mick, just to a party up the road. Free booze, weed, not to mention all the hot guys that’ll be there.”

When Shawn winked, Mickey had no choice but to smack him with the pillow he stuffed behind his back. “Asshole. I don’t need help guy shopping, okay? I handle it just fine.”

Shawn rolled his eyes. “Name the last guy you fucked?”

The fact that he didn’t have a good, fast answer was answer enough. It had been awhile. Too long for his liking. But work and school took up all of his time and he was not about to take Shawn up on his ‘dick hunt' offer. Like ever.

“See, that’s what I thought.” 

In reply, Mickey simply raised his hand, flipping him off as he turned back to the tv. “Just go man, dick hunt while you’re there and call me if you find one.”

“Well, that’s better than a no.” Shawn grinned and moved to grab his jacket. “It’s only a few blocks up if you change your mind, just text me. Yeah?”

Mickey kept his eyes away. Absolutely not noticing how tall Shawn looked in his jeans or how wild his brown hair was, and he definitely didn’t notice the tanned slice of skin by his hips when he shrugged his jacket on. Nope, he hadn’t noticed that at all.

Fuck, maybe it had been too long since he got laid if he was looking at Shawn the same way he ogled the bowl of candy.

“Sure man, thanks.” He gave a quick glance. “Call me if your drunk ass needs a ride back.” Mickey could feel Shawn's smile. “Just shut up.”

When Shawn left it at that, Mickey took a deep breath and snuggled down into the couch as he left. All those Shawn thoughts aside, he could focus on the movie and the candy. He took a bite of chocolate and chased it with a drink of beer and didn’t mind when some dripped onto his chest.

The only thing on his mind was how acting used to be good, even if the special effects weren’t. He compared the two the longer the movie went on, chugging beer after beer and dwindling down the candy stash until it was mostly just wrappers. 

A few people knocked on his door; kids. He knew by the excited giggles he heard over the screams of the chick on tv and the light tapping sound that passed for a knock. He didn’t get up; he didn’t want to share his candy. That’s why he didn’t flip his porch light on, didn’t anyone know the rules anymore? Light on; candy, light off; no fucking candy. Lazy mother fuckers. The parents, not the kids. Well, maybe the kids too. 

By the time they went away, and he could focus on getting back to Lugosi, a damn emergency alert flashed across the screen and the news chick appeared instead of Dracula. That loud alarm that muted the rest of the tv. Mickey’s head dropped back against the couch as he tried not to mute the damn thing and just ride it out.

“There have been no leads into the mysterious disappearance of local resident Ian Gallagher, son of Frank and Monica Gallagher. The 19 year old was last seen on campus last night for a pre-Halloween party with his friends.”

Mickey recognized that name. Not the kids first name but the last name; Gallagher. Notorious family name, like his own, and only lived a few miles down the road from him, well, from his family’s old house. Now vacant, condemned; thank fuck. 

Aside from Frank, Mickey wasn’t up to speed on the rest of the clan. But the news chick said on campus. That could mean he was a part of the school or a plus one. 

“Authorities have been searching since last night and have not come up with any answers for the Gallagher family. The campus, as well as all surrounding areas have been papered with fliers if anyone has any additional information.”

Mickey arched an eyebrow at that. He hadn’t seen any fliers or heard about this last night and he worked at a bar for fuck sakes. All people did there was drink and talk and it hadn’t come up once. 

“Ian Gallagher is only one of a dozen teens reported missing in the last week. Eleven others have gone missing from the same area, only a week prior to the disappearance of Ian Gallagher. Locals have been a little spooked as of late, some even saying those missing are part of something bigger.”

Mickey scuffed at that. “Something bigger.” Maybe it was the aura of Halloween being here that had other spooked, but he didn’t believe in that shit. Kids going missing during the month of October could only mean weird shit, yeah right. 

“What a crock of shit.” Mickey huffed and grabbed another beer from the 6 pack on the table.

“A few people I have spoken to, seem to believe a cult has been taking people. But some others are blaming the Eclipse. They seem to believe it is all connected somehow. Authorities are combing the area, keeping a watchful eye as children trick-or-treat tonight.”

Mickey turned the volume down and waited for his movie to come back on. But really though, a cult? Now they were blaming the Eclipse? He hadn’t even noticed if there was an Eclipse tonight or not. 

It took all of about 10 seconds before he moved. Setting the candy on the table and he half-assed wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, he walked to the window and looked up.

“Damn.” He muttered, a little surprised to see the moon a hazy red color. The Blood Moon, or Lunar Eclipse as the politically correct people would say. It shone bright in the sky, making Chicago look like it was in rose colored glass. 

A little spooky, he had to admit. 

Blood Moon or Eclipse, there was nothing supernatural about it. Just something that happens, when the moon slides behind the earth, giving it a weird, red tinted color. But it was bound to bring out the crazies. Making any excuse to take kids, kidnap or kill them and have some excuse.

It was a shame.

A shadow by his mailbox caught his eye before he turned away from the window. Mickey pulled the curtain back and saw a paper flapping against the mailbox. Could that be the flyer the news chick spoke about? 

Mickey quickly put on some shoes, wrapped the blanket tighter around him and opened the door. He was met with a near icy gust of wind and had to blink quickly as tears welled in his eyes. He tried hard not to feel paranoid after hearing about all that. But it was harder than he wanted to admit. 

Every shadow was suddenly a cult member, every sound was someone sneaking behind him. That combined with the eerie wind and the red of the moon, he walked just a little quicker down the driveway and snagged the flapping paper. He didn’t even look at it yet. Just turned and all but ran back inside, locking it tight as he leaned against it. 

Afraid? No. Just a little cautious. Just because he didn’t believe that shit, doesn’t mean others didn’t. And if they believed hard enough, it became unpredictable and dangerous. Once he was able to shake the chill that had nothing to do with the wind, Mickey walked back to the couch and looked at the flier. This kid looked nothing like Frank Gallagher. Where Frank was a little weird and grimey, the face looking back at him wasn’t. He looked…sweet. Red hair, a little wild looking, sparkling green eyes that made him smile despite himself, then the kids actual smile made something flutter inside him. This kid was something to look at.

It was too bad he was missing. Not that being overly attractive was the only reason it was bad, but the smiling happy face somehow made it seem worse. 

Mickey tossed the paper into the table, fully aware of his movie coming back on, but chose to grab his phone and dial Shawn. It rang a few times, then went to voicemail and it was unsettling. He didn’t want to freak out and assume Shawn was in any sort of danger, but they were around the same age and out for Halloween.

“Hey man, it’s Mick. I might join you for that party, call me back.”

He had no intention of going but if Shawn thought he was, maybe he would call back faster. Mickey groaned and tossed his phone onto the table, grabbed the remote and left the candy. The movie came roaring back to life, creams and fake blood alike, but his mind wasn’t focused anymore. 

Thoughts of Shawn and his safety, then what happened to Ian swirled together, making him a big ball of anxiousness. He tried to watch the movie, he tried to drink, and it didn’t help. 

When his phone rang, Mickey jumped up quickly, knocking the remote onto the floor hard enough to dislodge the batteries and reached for the phone. He answered without looking to see who it was.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mick!”

Half that anxiousness disappeared in an instant over those two words. He sagged back against the couch and tried to ignore the beat of his heart.

“How’s the party?” He asked lightly and hoped his voice didn’t give him away. 

“Good, fun. Too many vampires though.”

Mickey snorted. Such an odd thing to say but not as odd as it sounded. “Told you it was classic man. Just accept it and move on.”

“I might consider, if you meet me.”

It sounded a little flirty, but that was just Shawn. He always sounded that way, at least to him. “I might, where are you?”

“We were on campus, but a bunch of cops showed up, so we moved it to Nikki's house.”

A slash of dread crept into his body, making him shiver as he’d done outside. Cops being there was both good and bad. Bad because kids were missing, good because they made Shawn move further from any of that weird shit. 

“Yeah, bunch of kids went missing from there this week.” Mickey tried to sound casual but knew he failed. “Hey, maybe you should come back, yeah? Too much weird shit happens.”

Shawn laughed. “How sweet. You worried about me grandpa?”

Mickey snorted but couldn’t help the smile. “You wish punk, just being the responsible one in this friendship.”

“You’re too cute Mickey.”

That almost sounded sincere. Mickey had no idea what to do with that. So he opted for shit he was comfortable with. “So, call it an early night?”

Shawn sighed deeply. “Yeah, sure Mick. Not yet though. Gimme an hour and I’ll be there.”

A lot of shit could happen in one hour. But he didn’t push. Mickey wasn’t his boyfriend, or family. He didn’t have the right to demand him to come home, but they were friends and he was allowed to ask. Shawn was allowed to say no, but he didn’t. Compromise at its best. 

“Okay cool, thanks man. Maybe we can binge on Call of Duty.” He smiled when Shawn laughed. “And I’ll even share my candy.”

“Wow Mick, sounds like you’re actually making an effort to be nice to me.”

Mickey scuffed, blushing a little and glad that Shawn couldn’t see. “Keep dreamin pretty boy. Just hurry up.”

“Sure thing Mick.”

Mickey ended the call with Shawn's amused laughter echoing. Okay, so maybe he had a little best friend/roommate crush. It was only natural. It didn’t help that Shawn was one of the good ones and didn’t seem to mind being friends with him of all people. It said a lot. 

The hour would pass by slowly, that was a fact. Mickey tried to settle down, snuggling back into the couch, blanket wrapped around him and zoned out on the movie for about half an hour before he heard a knock at the door.

He sat up, turning the tv down just enough to hear but not enough to be heard. It wasn’t those kids knocking, it was too frantic to be them. It sounded like someone was repeatedly beating on the door, trying to get him to hurry up.

It was unsettling.

Mickey stood and moved quietly around to the window, trying to see who was at the door but that damn tree was in the way and he could only see a silhouette of a man standing there. No cars, no kids or families walking. Just silence, that eerie wind, sky tinted red and that harsh knocking.

It hadn’t slowed. If someone was in trouble and knocked like that on his door and he took this long, they would assume he was gone and move to the next house. That didn’t happen here, and Mickey could feel the unease settle back around him. 

“Hello! Anyone home?!”

Mickey moved quickly towards the door and grabbed the bat that leaned to the corner of it. He could take an extra minute and pull his gun, but that’s how bad accidents with kids happened so he settled with the bat.

The voice was definitely male. Deep but a little shaky sounding as if he’d been crying or running too far. Shit. This was not good. He didn’t deal with shit like this.

“Please!! I need help!”

“Damn it.” Mickey muttered and looked through the peep hole just to see a blurry shape of the guy. “Who the hell is it?” He barked, hoping that his voice didn’t sound as on edge as he felt. 

“Please let me in! Something is wrong, please.”

The guy sounded freaked the fuck out. Something was wrong? This entire thing was wrong. He should call the damn cops. Turn this guy away, leave his door locked and try to block out the sounds of his pleas. 

“Don’t leave me out here.”

This time the words were watery, and Mickey knew he was crying, or close to it. He couldn’t just walk away. Too many bad karma points for one, for two, the sound of his voice would haunt him if he ignored it.

“I’m going to open the door,” Mickey called out, bat still in hand. “But I have a gun and I won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

“I won’t hurt you, just let me in before it’s too late.”

“This is a stupid idea.” He muttered to himself. Mickey shook his head and unlocked both locks on the door and was surprised when whoever was out there didn’t just push their way through. The door opened even slower than it took to unlock it and Mickey took a step back at what he saw.

It was the Gallagher kid from the news, standing on his front porch but there was something wrong. He was filthy. Dirt smeared all over his body like someone tried to bury him. His clothes looked a little torn, his shoes were one step away from the soles falling out. But the concerning part, was the blood on his knuckles and around the edge of his mouth.

“Thank you!” 

Mickey just stared at him. This kid thanked him and tried to step inside, but he couldn’t. Gallagher was stuck or something. Each time he tried to step inside, something kept him out. Like a wall, an invisible one at that. 

“What the hell?”

That was a good question. Mickey took a step back, eyes a little wide when he kept glancing towards the blood. Blood was a bad sign. 

Gallagher looked at him, a little scared. “Why can’t I come in?”

“How the fuck should I know?” He snapped and kept watching as Gallagher kept trying. His hand laid flat against whatever it was that kept him out, then his shoulder when he tried to barge his way in, but nothing worked. He couldn’t get in.

When Gallagher quickly jumped and looked behind him, Mickey followed the line of sight but saw nothing. He heard nothing but the ruffle of dried leaves on the ground as the wind moved them.

“Shit, they are coming closer!” he whined, and his body started to shake.

The grip he had on the bat tightened and he was ready to slam the door and relock it. “Who’s after you?” He huffed instead, feeling very compromised with the door open. 

“I don’t know,” Ian’s voice shook. “But someone is after me! They chased me here.”

There was no way he was doing this. No one would come in without his say so or they could get a bat to the face. Mickey glanced both ways, aware of the scared look on Gallagher’s face and made his decision.

“Get the fuck in here!”

And just like that, Gallagher was falling into his house. Whatever it was that kept him out, was gone. Gallagher looked just as surprised, laying on the ground with his green eyes wide. This shit was fucking weird. Weird meant bad. He didn’t like shit like this.

“Move so I can close this.” He quickly kicked at Gallagher’s feet without taking eyes off the empty street. It looked a little too empty. Shouldn’t there be people walking about? He glanced back and forth but found nothing. No sounds except the wind.

Gallagher moved and he was able to shut and lock the door. He made sure the light was off before he turned around. The kid was still on the floor, sitting up with his long legs sprawled out in front of him. He looked like he was in a daze.

The more he wanted the know, the less he probably should. There was a reason someone was chasing this kid. Maybe the news was right, and some cult was after him. But that didn’t explain the blood or the fact that he couldn’t even step into his house a few seconds ago.

“Thank you.”

Mickey looked down and Gallagher was staring up at him like he had all the answers when really he had only more questions. “You wanna get up?”

There was only a nod in response. 

“Come on.” Mickey held his hand out, the bat tightly gripped in the other one. Gallagher slowly put his hand into his own and Mickey gasped at how cold it was. Freezing cold. “Shit, you’re freezing.”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “I kinda feel a little hot actually.”

He carefully helped him stand and took his hand back as soon as he could. Mickey didn’t trust him. He had no reason to and he wasn’t an idiot, but he wasn’t heartless. “You need to call someone, like the cops maybe?”

Red eyebrows narrowed and Mickey watched them eagerly. “Uh, no. I wouldn’t know what to say about it.”

Maybe he was being paranoid, again, but he had a feeling this kid didn’t want the cops there for a reason. “The entire town has been lookin for you.” He spoke quickly as they still stood by the door, making it comfortable and awkward at the same time. 

“They have?” Ian asked, surprised.

Mickey nodded but his eyebrows arched. Did this kid even know what happened to him? He was acting like he knew nothing of going missing or when or what day it was. “Kid, you went missing last night. The entire city has been trying to find you.”

Gallagher looked like he was about to get sick and cry.

“That can’t be right. I was just at a party with my friends.” Ian explained, pacing a little. This didn’t make any sense.

Mickey moved past him into the living room and Gallagher didn’t even bat an eye. Just stood stock still, looking at nothing. “Here.” He handed the flier over and kept his distance.

“Holy shit!” Ian saw himself on this flier, above it said 'missing'. “I don’t remember this. There has to be a mistake.”

It was clear that Gallagher had no idea what had happened since yesterday. He didn’t know he’d been taken, kidnapped, or by who. He didn’t know where or why people were chasing him. They both had no idea why he couldn’t step foot into his house. It’s not like he needed a damn invitati—

Holy shit.

Mickey’s eyes widened as he took an involuntary step back. This could not be real. Impossible. It didn’t matter that he was covered in dirt, or that he had blood on his lips, or even that his hand had been ice cold. There was no way in hell this was real

Vampire.

The word flashed into his mind and stayed there. Vampires were real? Like seriously? Or was this all some Halloween trick? Some prank designed for laughs, even when it was fucked up? Blood drinking and cold skin, unable to go into someone’s house without an invite; Vampire.

Impossible, yet it was right in front of him.

“Can I use your phone?” Ian asked, still looking down at the paper.

Mickey needed to be sure. Because if people; cops, showed up and something was wrong, like Gallagher being covered in blood, the kid was done for. How would that help him? How would they get answers that way? He had to help him. 

“Uh, yeah. In a second.” He mumbled, trying to think of any way to stall before Gallagher found out. He needed to be sure and that took a little time. “First, let me make sure you’re okay, yeah?”

Ian looked up and the guy in front of him was a little blurry. He wiped his eyes and realized he’d been crying. Even the paper was a little wet. “I don’t understand.” His voice was broken, more than a little watery. 

The helpless sound of his voice made Mickey’s heart pound. He stepped forward, almost sure that Gallagher wouldn’t hurt him, because he had no idea what he would be capable of if this was real.

“Look, I can help you sort this shit out.” He gave a little smile when watery green eyes looked right at him, even when his fear was just below the surface. “But you gotta trust me okay?”

Ian nodded as he sniffed the tears back. “I guess you know already, but I’m Ian.”

Mickey smiled as Ian; Gallagher, put a shaky, dirty hand out. He lightly gripped Ian’s with his own, giving it a little shake and ignored how cold it was. “Nice to meet you Ian, I’m Mickey.”

Ian smiled a little. “So, what do we do?”

Mickey took his hand back and refused to let Ian see him wipe it on his jeans. It was now freezing cold and a little clammy, but he didn’t want Ian to take it personal. “We need to get you cleaned up I think.” He motioned to Ian’s clothes and green eyes followed, going wide when he saw himself. “That okay?”

“I’m all dirty.” Ian shifted and more dirt fell to the ground. Then he noticed the red on his hands. “Is that blood?” 

“It kinda looks like it.” Mickey spoke as he slowly took Ian’s busted knuckles in his hands. “You remember beating some ass before you got here?”

Ian shook his head. “No. I just remember running.” He gave his fist a squeeze. “I don’t even feel it.”

Mickey noticed some splinters under his fingernails and thought that was a little odd, just like the rest of this shit. “Okay, let’s not get ahead here.” He thought quickly for a moment, unaware of Ian watching him. “Kick off those shoes, then the jeans, well, all that shit actually.” He blushed when Ian’s lip turned into a small smile. “Don’t need blood and dirt all over my shit.”

Ian reacted quickly and kicked his shoes towards the door. “I’m sorry Mickey. You have anything I can wear if I’m gonna lose this stuff?” he shrugged off his jacket, noting the flare in Mickey’s eyes.

Shit. Mickey quickly looked anywhere else as Ian’s shoulders rolled that jacket off like it was nothing. Now was not the time. Never was the damn time. What the hell?

“Yeah, let me see if I have anything that’ll fit.” He moved around Ian, unable to take his eyes off him that had little to do with how cute he was. “Just don’t move.”

Before Ian could shoot him any other weird looks, Mickey moved to his bedroom, ditched the bat and started going through his clothes for shit that would fit Ian’s lanky ass. He managed to snag a pair of Shawn's sweats; there was no way Ian would fit in his; and one of his shirts before coming back to the door.

Ian still stood there. Wearing only a pair of briefs and Mickey stopped the second he saw those long legs. Fuck, shit. He told Ian to strip and strip he did. Okay, again, it was not the time to fucking stare like he’d never seen a half-naked guy before. 

With a faint reminder that Ian could potentially be as dangerous as he thought, Mickey cleared his throat and tossed the clothes to Ian. “Slip that shit on and we can take a look at your hands.”

“Thanks.”

It was hard not to watch but even harder to look away. But he managed and Ian was standing there looking a little pale, but normal. “Bathroom is this way.” He nodded down the hall and made sure Ian went first. 

“I feel okay, just confused.” Ian spoke quietly as they walked down the hall. “Maybe a little hungry.”

A lick of fear spread over his body and Mickey stopped as Ian moved into the bathroom. Hungry was not good, not if this vampire shit was real. Food meant blood; blood meant him. Oh no.

Mickey slipped behind Ian, and what he saw, or didn’t see, as enough make him want to run for his gun and lock himself in his room. There was no reflection. Ian stood in front of the mirror, yet he couldn’t see him. Ian hadn't noticed. He was looking down at his hands.

“Uh, just take a seat.” Mickey mumbled quickly, trying to get him away from the mirror. He gave a deep sigh when Ian sat on the toilet and far away from the mirror. “You feeling anything else besides hungry?” He asked as a way to ward off that eerie quiet as he fumbled to grab the first aid kit under the sink.

“Just hungry, kinda cold now too.” Ian wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to stay warm. “Got a jacket?”

Mickey wiggled the bottle of peroxide at him. “After.” Ian nodded and spread his legs and Mickey’s eyes widened a little. Oh right, he was supposed to be helping. Helping meant cleaning, cleaning meant he would need to get close. 

Fuck. Shit. Vampire.

“It might sting a little.” Mickey spoke quietly as he wet the washcloth with peroxide and knelt down between Ian’s legs. He gripped Ian’s right hand and slowly dabbed the blood away enough to get to the cuts.

“It doesn’t even hurt.” Ian replied softly.

Mickey didn’t look up; he wouldn’t be able to control his face if he did. The blood slowly got washed away but there were no cuts under it. Just smooth skin. “No cuts.”

“What?” Ian asked and looked down to see his hand, just as fine as it always was. “Maybe it wasn’t mine?”

Mickey nodded once and didn’t try to explain that quick healing thing some vampires could do. Not like he would know first-hand. This was all based off those cheesy movies he watched. He was not the most qualified guy for this shit. For all he knew, Ian could be a damn fairy instead of a vampire. Fuck if he knew.

“Yeah, maybe.” He added quickly since Ian was waiting for him to agree or not. “But that shit ain’t good either.” He swiped away more blood until all of his knuckles were clean. “Had to come from somewhere.”

“I’m not sure I want to know.” Ian shivered a little and examined the now cleanish hand. “Looks like I have shit under my skin.” He pressed the pad of his thumb against his fingertips and hissed. “Okay, that kinda hurts.”

A little closer inspection led Mickey to believe it was actually wood under his nails. Okay, so some wood hurt vampires. Fuck, he felt stupid saying that shit. He would have to play this by ear, learning as he goes. 

“Looks like wood.” Mickey spoke quickly as he moved to grab the tweezers and settled back on his knees. “Good?” he motioned to them and Ian only nodded. 

The first few came out easily, Ian hadn’t even moved. But the deepest one was wedged under his nails and Ian’s other hand moved as he hissed and squeezed his arm, hard.

“Shit!” Mickey groaned and shook Ian’s hand off. “Watch the fuckin grip red.”

Ian blushed and took his hand back. “Sorry.”

Inhuman strength; check.

The other hand was just the same. Cleaned off the blood but no cuts. He tweezed out the splinters and almost flinched when Ian tried to grip him again. He was probably coming off as a jerk, more of a jerk than his normal mood. 

“Well, now that that is over.” Mickey spoke as gave Ian a once over. Aside from the dark bags under his eyes and the blood in the corner of his mouth, his face seemed fine. His gaze moved lower to his neck, automatically looking for fang marks or teeth marks. “Shit.”

He thumbed over them, two little red punctures on the left side of his slender neck. 

“What is it?” Ian asked, a little worried. 

Mickey put his thumb against them and pressed down lightly and it had Ian moaning deeply. The sound sent a wave of heat down his body and he eased up. “So, I guess that doesn’t hurt?” his voice was a little deep as he asked, unable to look away from Ian’s face.

Ian shook his head and licked his lips. “Just the opposite actually.” His eyes closed. “Fuuuck.”

With a deep breath, he took his hand back and watched Ian sway towards him. In that daze again. “Looks like something bit you.”

Ian touched his neck and felt the marks. He pressed down but felt nothing. “I guess it only feels like that when you touch them.”

There was nothing he could say that should be said to a stranger. Mickey kept the comment to himself and stood up and put some space in between them, hoping his body would calm down. 

“Aside from that, you look okay.” Mickey only smiled because Ian did and stood up. “But I think we should talk about some shit.”

Some shit being the Vampire shit. What were the chances that Ian believed him in the first place?

“Okay, but talk about what?” Ian wrapped his arms around his body again. 

Mickey noticed and felt Ian follow him out, seeming to not make any noise. He grabbed his hoodie off the back of his bedroom door and handed it over. “This might help.”

Ian shrugged into it quickly as he shuddered, and Mickey had to smile. Vampire or not, he was starting to like a few things about Ian.

“What about you?” Ian asked when he pulled the hood up around his head.

“Me?” The question was aimed at himself as he looked down and realized he was still only in his boxers. Embarrassment took over and like a girl, he tried to cover himself. Ian only smirked and looked away. He’d been running around, saving vampire redheads and playing nurse in his damn boxers?

Shit. “Maybe warn a guy next time?” Mickey barked and moved into his room and halfway hid behind the door as he tossed on some sweats and grabbed a shirt. “Walkin around like a damn creep.”

Ian laughed as the door opened. “Sorry, but I guess I didn’t mind too much.”

Mickey blushed, again, and quickly tugged the shirt over his head. So, Ian liked the way he looked. Great. One more complication to worry about, behind the Vampire with bloody knuckles and shit. 

The tension seemed to last a while, neither of them moving or speaking but staring at each other. Mickey moved first, going back to sit on the couch as Ian silently followed him. 

“Time to call someone?” Ian asked and leaned back against the soft couch, feeling very tired.

Mickey turned his head to look at Ian. Like this, sleepy eyes, bundled up in a hoodie, he seemed so…normal, alive. How did he tell him? How the hell did he break the news that Ian was a vampire? That he must have died sometime last night. 

“I feel different.” Ian whispered as he looked at the ceiling. 

Mickey heard the fear in his voice. 

Ian turned to look at Mickey and didn’t notice when a tear slid down his cheek. “You know, don’t you?” Ian tried to sound irritated, but it came out as exhaustion. “You know what’s wrong with me.”

Mickey nodded, never breaking eye contact. “I could tell you what I think it is.” He offered but Ian didn’t seem any more excited as he had been earlier. “I don’t know how’s it’s possible or why it happened to you. I don’t even know if you’ll believe me.” He paused and scuffed at his own words. “I don’t know if I believe me.”

The silence stretched around them until Mickey felt Ian’s soft but cold hand on his arm. “Tell me.”

This time, he didn’t squirm away from the touch. He did take a deep breath and try not to alarm either of them. “You’re covered in dirt, you have blood on your hands, and your lips.” He paused while Ian’s eyes widened and his hand moved to his mouth, checking. “I know you couldn’t come in unless I said it was okay. I know you have two little bites on your neck,” Ian’s eyes remained wide. “And I know you don’t have a reflection.” He finished with a deep breath and waited for Ian to speak.

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” Ian asked as he looked down at his fingers and saw dried blood. “It’s impossible.”

Mickey scuffed and reached for his smokes to light one before he leaned back. He took a deep drag and tried to stay calm. “You’re tellin me. I don’t believe that shit. It’s a fake.” He pointed to Lugosi biting someone, rather badly. “But you, your shit, that’s real.”

When Ian jumped up, Mickey didn’t flinch. So far Ian hadn’t attacked him, but he did run for the bathroom and Mickey knew he was looking into the mirror when a sharp gasp followed.

“I’m a fucking vampire?” Ian nearly screamed at nothing. No reflection looking back at him. “Like a cape wearin, blood drinkin, “I vaunt to suck your blood”, fuckin vampire?!”

Mickey snorted at the totally fake Dracula impression. It was funny because it sounded just like it was said on tv. At least Ian wasn’t calling him crazy. 

“How the fuck is this possible?” Ian cursed and plopped back down on the couch, leaning forward to run his hands through his dirty hair. “Out if all the cool shit; werewolves, ghosts, zombies, or a fuckin dragon, and I’m a damn vampire?”

Mickey was giggling now; he couldn’t help it. Ian Gallagher was a snarky, pissy motherfucker. “You are a fuckin trip Gallagher.” He shook his head and offered him the smoke.

Ian’s glare turned into a smile as he took it and held it to his lips. “I guess this means no cops, right?”

Mickey’s smile slipped, being pulled back into their weird reality. “Yeah, no cops. Not unless you want them to dump your ass in a nut house.”

Ian scuffed. “What the fuck do I do then? Not tell people I’m alive…” he scuffed when Mickey did. “Well, not like dead-dead. I’m here.”

“And that would freak them the fuck out.” Mickey answered quickly. He didn’t know what else to do besides not let Ian get tossed away like a crazy ass. “Look, we can figure this shit out if you want. Or try to, but we can’t tell anyone.”

Ian nodded as he handed the smoke back. He sank deeper into the couch. “Why do you want to help me?”

All the snarky shit was gone from his voice and he was once again sounding like the scared kid he was. “At first, I didn’t. Even now, I’m not sure how this shit is gonna go.” He knew Ian knew what he meant by that smile. “But you came to my door, asking for my help…” he trailed off as he thought about the other people that asked for his help and he’d said no. All of them but Ian. “So, I want to try.”

Ian just stared at him. Just noticing how soft he looked up closely. Soft skin, smooth and pale and perfect. Mickey was nice. He wanted to help. “I didn’t mean to come here. I guess it just happened.”

Mickey shifted when Ian kept staring at him. “Why did you come here?” When Ian looked at him, he rolled his eyes. “I know you said it just happened, but something had to bring you here.”

They were quiet as Ian tried to think about what actually made him come to his door instead of his dozen or so other neighbors. 6 feet to your left and right and there were other houses. Yet Ian picked this one. 

“It smelled good.” Ian said quietly after a moment. His eyes fell closed, feeling heavy.

Mickey arched an eyebrow. “Say what now?”

“The house, it smelled good. Like you were cooking or eating or something.” Ian tried to explain but he didn’t open his eyes.

“No food cookin in here Gallagher.” He leaned back, his eyes falling closed also. This had been a long fucking night. “Guess maybe it was left over pizza or something.”

Ian shook his head and shifted closer as he took a deep breath, he groaned a little. “No, it definitely smells good in here.” 

There was no telling when it happened, but Mickey could feel Ian leaning against his shoulder. He didn’t move. Maybe because the company felt nice, despite the obvious issues. Or maybe he was too tired to care. 

But when Ian turned his head and took a deep breath, that’s when Mickey knew what he was talking about.

“Hmm, I think it’s you Mickey.” Ian nuzzled against his arm, a soft humming sound coming from his chest. “God. You smell good.”

Ian smelled him. Not cooking food or the bowl of candy. Ian smelled him, like his blood. Ian’s damn food source. The smell of his blood attracted Ian to his house. 

That should have made him move, to push Ian and all that weird, dangerous blood talk away. Only issue was, Ian did not look dangerous as he snored softly on his arm. He looked soft, sweet. Angelic maybe. 

Hmm, that was odd. An angelic vampire…


	2. Savoring Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey plays this vampire thing by ear, trying to help Ian in the best way possible. But he has no idea what the best way is.

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Chapter 2- Savoring Life

For a while, Mickey didn’t move from where Ian laid against him. He was smushed into the arm of the couch, with Ian resting heavily against his arm. Only soft breaths from where his mouth was open. It was calming, considering.

Even with Ian bundled up in his hoodie, Mickey was starting to shake from how cold he was. He slowly moved to the edge of the couch, his hand moved to hold Ian’s head as it slipped off his shoulder and he carefully laid him down against the side as he stood.

Ian didn’t wake. He just snuggled deeper into the couch, pressing his face into the pillow that Mickey had been resting against, breathing deeply as he groaned. His feet lifted off the ground and tucked close to his body, huddling into himself for warmth.

It was sweet, soft. Mickey felt a smile coming to his lips before he could stop it. Ian was your everyday guy, young and pretty, with his entire life ahead of him. Or it was. Ian should have been worried about impressing his latest crush and passing all his classes; instead of confused and hungry, afraid. With him as his only guide through this. 

“What are we gonna do with you?” Mickey whispered as he grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the ground and spread it out over Ian’s body.

He instantly gripped it close, tucking half his face under it with another deep breath. 

The more he stared down at Ian, the faster the panic was setting in. Mickey had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t know the first thing about this, or how to handle it. Yes, one step at a time. But what the fuck was the first step? How did they find out what happened to Ian? Or how to help him now? Was this shit reversible? Was he stuck being a vampire until he died, for real? 

“I don’t know what to do.” Mickey whispered as he sat on the edge of the coffee table, legs spread wide with his head in his hands. “I don’t know how to help you.”

Not knowing what else to do, Mickey got up and moved away from Ian or else he’d be tempted to wake him up and tell him he really didn’t know how to help him. Instead, he moved around the house, grabbing up Ian’s dirty clothes and shoes. He tucked the shoes into the hall closet and put Ian’s clothes into a trash bag. There was no way the blood would come out. 

He thought of what to do, as he cleaned up the dirt from the door and the items he used in the bathroom. Cleaning away all evidence of what happened. The only thing left was Ian. 

By the time he was done and walked back into the living room, Mickey could hear the little jingle of keys outside the door; Shawn. Shit. He'd forgotten he was on the way because he asked him to come back. 

“Shit!” He hissed and quickly shook Ian’s shoulder, jostling him awake. Green eyes blinked up at him, confused, but Mickey didn’t give him any time to ask questions. “Get up Ian, you have to hide.”

“What? Why?” He stumbled along as Mickey pulled him from the couch 

“My roommate is here, and he can’t know about you.” Mickey spoke quietly as he moved passed the door. Shawn could unlock the bottom one, but the chain was locked, he couldn’t get in. “It’s not safe for people to know.”

Ian nodded, quickly waking up. “Where do I go?”

Mickey looked back and forth. Not a lot of places to hide in a hurry. He couldn’t go past the door to his room, Shawn would be able to see him.

“Mick?” Shawn opened the door but couldn’t get in.

The closet. He moved fast, opened the door and kicked away the shoes at the bottom of it before he pushed Ian inside. “Stay here, just for a second.”

Ian nodded but looked a little worried. Mickey could see him freaking out about someone finding out about him. Scared for his safety maybe. Mickey didn’t know why, he didn’t even know this kid, but he didn’t want Ian to be scared. 

Mickey took a second, ignoring Shawn and his irritated comments about the door and stepped halfway inside the closet. “Don’t be scared, okay?” Ian nodded slowly. “I just need him away from the door, then you can crash in my room.”

“I don’t want anyone to see me.” Ian motioned to his body, even though nothing was visible. “Not like this.”

“He won’t,” he put his hand on the side of Ian’s neck when he refused to look at him. It caught his attention and scared eyes looked down at him. “It’ll just be for a minute. I promise. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ian nodded, breathing a little harshly.

“Trust me?” Mickey asked, offering a smile he didn’t feel. 

Ian put his hand on Mickey’s arm and squeezed, not realizing how hard his grip until Mickey hissed. “I trust you.”

When Ian took his hand back, Mickey felt the beginnings of a bruise. He smiled again as he backed out of the closet and the image of the dark coasting slowly over Ian’s face as the door shut would stay with him for awhile. 

“Mick!! Let me in!!”

Mickey took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he moved to the door. It was cracked open, with Shawn's long, tattoed hand reaching up for the lock. It looked like some weird zombie B&E. 

“Hold the fuck on.” He grumbled back and gave a quick glance around, making sure everything was how he left it. Shawn moved his arm back and the door shut, allowing him to unchain it and Shawn pushed through.

“What took you so long?” Shawn huffed as he shut and locked the door back.

“Guess I fell asleep. Didn’t hear you.” He lied quickly, feeling bad about it but as he glanced to the closet, it quickly vanished. “Everything cool?” he asked as he backed up and leaned against the closet door.

“Yeah Mick, it’s cool. That shit sucked anyways.” Shawn smiled and hung up his jacket. “You good?”

Mickey nodded, it was easier than saying yes, lying again, and Shawn would want to talk about it. “Yeah, good. Just tired. Ate too much candy.”

“Grandpa.” Shawn smiled and moved into the living room.

Mickey stayed where he was, almsot afraid to leave the closet door. Just in case Ian freaked and jumped out or Shawn needed in there for some reason. It was all paranoia. 

“So, you up for a few rounds of Call of Duty?” Mickey offered. He didn’t want to play, but if he didn’t mention it, it would seem weird. 

“Naw man, I’m kinda beat now.” Shawn plopped down on the couch. “Halloween shit still on?”

Good news; Shawn didn’t want to play, which meant he could get back to Ian. Bad news; Shawn wasn’t going to his room. From the way he was drapped along the couch it looked like he would be there for a bit. Shit.

“Yeah, all that shit is on.” Mickey moved closer to grip the back of the couch. “Thought you hated it.”

Shawn looked back and up with a smile. “Not really. Just like arguing with you about it all.” He winked, laughing when Mickey blushed. “Wanna watch with me?”

There was that flirting shit again. Mickey had no idea if Shawn knew he was doing it, or if he was just being nice. “Yeah, maybe in a second.”

Shawn seemed happy with that answer and turned back to the tv, taking up his spot with the candy he’d been eating. Mickey slowly moved back to the closet door. 

“Mickey?” 

Ian’s voice was so low, Mickey had no idea how he heard it. He waited until Shawn turned the volume up before he slowly opened the door, his eyes on Shawn the entire time, just in case he turned around.

“Go slow, be very quiet and follow me.” Mickey whispered over his shoulder. He didn’t even flinch when he felt Ian’s hands on his sides. 

Together, they moved like one person. Mickey slowly backed up towards his room, Ian behind him, hands on his sides as they walked back. Step after slow step, Shawn and the couch got further away.

“Go ahead.” Mickey glanced back and Ian let him go and moved back into his room. Now that he was out of sight, Mickey took a deep breath and turned to go inside. He shut the door and locked it, just in case. “Fuck.”

Ian was standing by his bed, arms wrapped around himself. “Maybe I should go.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes but Ian wouldn’t look at him. He knew that look. That ‘I’m intruding’ look. Or the 'I don’t want your boyfriend to get mad' look. Both totally unnesseary. Ian assumed Shawn was his boyfriend. Not totally that farfetched. Shawn was a massive flirt. 

“Relax Gallagher,” Mickey huffed a laugh as he moved to turn his side lamp on. “Shawn is my roommate, that’s it.”

Ian blushed and looked away. “That’s not really any of my business.”

He set his eyebrows high in a challenge. “No?” Ian shook his head. “Well, I’m makin it your business. He’s a friend, so no worries.” He assured with a smile, something he found himself doing a lot around Ian.

“Okay then,” Ian smiled back and shifted from one foot to the other. “Just gonna keep me locked in your room?”

The question was meant to be snarky and playful, but Mickey didn’t take it that way. Not at all. The gay part of his brain, which happened to be the only part, took over and made him realize he maybe kinda did want Ian locked away in his room. But for entirely different reasons.

When Mickey didn’t answer, Ian gave him that look. He didn’t smile or make a comment but Mickey could see his eyes darken a little before they looked away. Shiiitt.

“And no, you don’t gotta stay in here all the time. But he doesn’t look like he’s movin right now, so we gotta wait it out.” Mickey took a seat on the chair he had clothes piled into, opting to let Ian take the bed. “You wanna stand the entire night?”

Ian shook his head, looked at the bed like it would bite him, then sat down at the edge. “So, now what?”

“Uh…” he dumbly answered as he looked around. Bed, tv, desk, small bathroom. That was pretty much it for his room. “I can grab my laptop, see if we can search for some shit.”

“Vampire shit?” Ian asked, no hint of amusement in his voice.

“Yeah, vampire shit.” Mickey glanced to his desk but noted the laptop missing. “Left it in the kitchen.” He sighed and stood up, headed to the door. “Gonna grab that shit. You want anything, food, something to drink?”

Mickey offered without thinking about it. That was until Ian’s eyes moved to his neck, staring at it. Food; blood; him. It sent a chill up his spine, not unlike that of sexual desire. It was a little confusing.

“Well shit, I guess no to the food part.” He tried to lighten the mood as he gave a strained chuckle but Ian wasn’t paying attention. He snapped his fingers. “Gallagher!”

Ian flinched and noticed Mickey talking to him. “What? Did you say something?”

“Yeah, I did. I said no on food, for obvious reasons.” 

“No food?” Ian didn’t understand.

“No Gallagher, because I am not opening a vein here.” He smiled at how wide Ian’s eyes were, and he didn’t miss when they glanced at his neck quickly before he looked away.

“Shit, I guess I didn’t think about that.” Ian slumped forward, looking away from Mickey. “Fuck!” he shouted and pulled at his hair. “What the fuck am I going to do?!”

That was a big problem, the blood thing. Vampires, didn’t matter from what year they were from, they needed blood. There was no way he would let Ian drink from him, and he couldn’t let him hurt anyone else. So, what did that leave?

Blood bank. It was the only way.

“I can steal it.” Mickey blurted, feeling Ian’s eyes on him as he paced.

Ian narrowed his eyes. “Steal what?”

“What do you think.” He snapped without meaning to. “You need blood, you won’t get that shit from me and you can’t hurt anyone. I’m gonna have to steal it.”

“From where?”

“They just had a blood drive at the college. Some might still be there, but if it’s not, I’m gonna have to take it from the hospital.” Mickey spoke quickly, so he didn’t feel as stupid as he sounded. He also projected fake confidence, and it seemed to work because Ian had that look in his eyes again; trust.

“You don’t have to Mickey.” Ian stood up. “I don’t want you to have to do all that shit. I can do it.”

Why was Ian trying to push him out? Maybe he didn’t trust him after all. Or maybe Ian just didn’t like him, despite the vibes he was getting. Or maybe Mickey ran him off, being abrasive and a bit of an asshole, again. 

“You don’t trust me.” Mickey replied quietly, unsure why that bothered him.

“It’s not that Mick,” Ian stepped forward. “You’re the only one I can trust right now.”

Mickey sat back down, unable to look at him as he spoke. “Yeah? Then what? You don’t want my help now?”

“I don’t want you to have to deal with this weird shit.” Ian moved closer. The closer he was, the better he felt. “You’re talking about stealing blood from a fucking hospital. Tell me that shit isn’t fucked up.”

“Of course it’s fucked up,” he stood back up as the momentum from their words refused to let him sit calmly. “I have no idea what the fuck I’m going. Or if this is some insane dream from lack of sleep and too many movies.” He ran his hands through his hair. “But I’m just trying to help.”

Ian sighed and moved even closer until he could kneel down in front of him. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m just freaked out too and don’t want to put this on you.”

Mickey opened his eyes, surprised to find Ian on his knees in front of him. He hadn’t even heard him move. Not even his voice getting closer, he sounded just as he had from across the room.

Ian’s eyes looked so green this close. Greener even, maybe because he was paler compared to the picture of him. And he sounded sincere, scared and confused. Just like he was. 

“If I wanted to stay away from this, I wouldn’t have opened my door.” Mickey spoke softly and didn’t take his eyes off of Ian’s. “But I did and I do want to help. So, just fucking let me.”

Ian chuckled. “You swear a lot.”

Mickey smiled. “Yeah, so do you red.” 

They shared a look, that look. It was so hard not to get caught up in his eyes. Or in his smile. It felt good to be around him and somehow he knew Ian would say the same if he asked. What was it though? That feeling. Each time he looked into Ian’s eyes, he felt like doing whatever he wanted.

“I want to kiss you.” Ian whispered as he took in the curve of his lips. 

Mickey didn’t want that. At least not now. It was dangerous. Too soon, Ian was a stranger. A vampire. It didn’t matter how attracted to him he was. 

“Ian…” Mickey was only able to get his name out before Ian’s thumb was slowly brushing over his bottom lip. He exhaled a soft groan and leaned into the touch.

“Kiss me.” Ian whispered as he moved the rest of the way. He was between his spread legs, touching his lips.

Mickey leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a deep kiss, just a brush of lips, soft thin lips, a bit cold to the touch. But he hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Yet he did. Why? 

“Why did I just kiss you?” Mickey asked, not mad but worried and he could tell Ian felt his unease. “I just told myself I didn’t want to kiss you.” 

Ian’s hand fell away from his face.

“But you did.” Ian licked his lips, trying not to groan at the one small taste. “Why?”

Whatever that feeling was, the one that made him kiss Ian, was gone when Ian looked away. He no longer wanted to kiss him. It had something to do with eye contact. He only felt it when he and Ian both looked at each other. 

“I might know why.” Mickey answered for both of them and he wasn’t sure if Ian heard the fear in his voice. “Tell me again.”

Ian scrunched up his face. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me to kiss you again.” Mickey made sure to look right into his eyes. And there it was. This fuzzy feeling, pressure or humming along his skin. “Just trust me.”

Ian didn’t know what to do, or why Mickey could ask him that. He just said he didn’t want to kiss him. Big ego blow but he didn’t say as much. But he did trust Mickey, which is the only reason he went with it.

“Mickey,” Ian let his hand rest on Mickey’s thigh. “Kiss me.”

Mickey moved without his consent and kissed him again. The same as before, a light brush of lips but still a kiss. He moved back and covered his mouth with his hand. 

“So, you wanna tell me what that was about, or you wanna bruise my ego a little more?” Ian moved back, licking over his lips once again.

“Shit, Ian, it’s not like that okay?” he realized from his tone that he’d heart his feelings when he said he didnt want to kiss him. “It’s just too confusing for that right now.”

Ian nodded but didn’t believe him. To make it less awkward, Ian asked again. “So, you wanna tell me what that shit was?”

Mickey let it drop, at least for now. They had other shit to worry about than bruised egos and kissing. “You told me to kiss you.”

Ian glared. “You told me to kiss you again.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I meant the first time Ian. You told me to kiss you, so I did.” He tried to get Ian to listen to the meaning behind those words, but he wasn’t getting it. “You told me to, you didn’t ask but you gave the command.”

“Okay, so…?” 

“Have you never watched any vampire movies?” Mickey asked incredulously. “Doesn’t matter what year it is, or how shitty the film was, they always do that mind control shit.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “You think I used mind control?”

Again, not all the way sure yet, Mickey just shrugged. “You might. It happened twice, both times I looked into your eyes and you told me to do it, so I did.”

“Even if you didn’t want to.” Ian finished the unspoken thought, no longer upset about the kiss but now this had his attention. “But two kisses, that doesn’t seem like enough evidence to say one way or another.”

Was Ian fishin for more kisses? “I already kissed you twice, not gonna do it again.” He said as a matter of fact and didn’t miss Ian licking over his lips again. 

“Asshole.” Ian scuffed. “I meant we should test it out a little more on other stuff. Not kissing.”

Mickey nodded, a little embarrassed over his last comment. Instead of standing at the door, he moved back to the chair and let Ian pace the floor. “Okay, so what do we do then? You give me an order and we see if it works?”

Ian nodded with a shrug. “Not much else we can do. And if it is real, that shit might come in handy.”

That was a plus. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” He pointed a finger at Ian and glared. “But no weird shit Ian. I don’t want to be walkin around in a damn dress and heels by the time I’m done.”

Ian grinned. “You have that here? Two guys livin together, and you got one stashed away?”

Mickey chuckled and flipped him off. “No the hell we don’t. I was just listing the most ridiculous thing for you to have me do.”

The laughter died down and Ian thought about what he was supposed to make Mickey do. “Okay, balance on one foot.”

Mickey was looking down when Ian said it and that feeling wasn’t there. He didn't get up to stand on one foot. 

“I knew that shit was fake.” Ian huffed, disappointed. 

Mickey looked up. “I’m pretty sure there needs to be eye contact for anything to happen.” He waited until Ian’s eyes looked into his and he felt it, that fuzzy, crackling energy.

“Mickey,” Ian spoke very clearly. “Stand on one foot.”

It was working. Mickey could feel his body moving without his control. Even as he gripped the side of the chair to stop it, his body fought him. “Shit,” he groaned as his fingers were yanked off the chair. “I can feel it, but I can’t stop it.”

Ian watched with wide eyes as Mickey stood up, clearly fighting it by the scrunched up look on his face. “Holy shit.”

Balancing carefully on one foot, Mickey still kept trying to fight it. He told his body to move, to put both feet on the ground, or to sit in the chair but he had zero control. “Wanna help me out here Ian?”

Ian nodded quickly, getting caught in the overwhelming moment. “Uh, so how do I stop then? Just tell you not to stand like that?”

“No, that would be another command.” He glanced away from Ian’s eyes, wishing it would work, it didn’t. Maybe it was because Ian was still looking at him. “Eye contact; break it.”

The moment Ian glanced away from his eyes, that feeling retreated and he could set his other leg on the ground. Mickey took a deep breath, almost exhausted from fighting it so hard.

“Okay, so future reference, no eye contact.” Mickey walked around a little, trying to shake off the fuzzy feelings of no control. “You believe me now?”

Ian wanted to say yes, but he didn’t. “I’m still a little convinced it doesn’t work. I mean, for all I know, you could just be humoring me.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Trust me Ian, I’m not. Maybe if we get the chance, we can carefully test that shit on someone else.”

Ian nodded and kept his eyes down. “This no eye contact thing is gonna be hard.”

Mickey smiled, he knew exactly what he meant. 3 seconds of not looking at Ian was already making him itch. “Yeah, it is. But as long as you don’t just blatantly command me to do something, it should be okay.”

Ian had no intention of using that shit on Mickey, if it was real. “No commands or eye contact, gotcha.”

Mickey shook his head as he smiled. This kid was taking it all in stride, or it seemed like it. He didn’t buy it though, he could see the fear when Ian decided to freak out randomly. 

Maybe it was time to move on. They could test it out later. Maybe it would come on handy if anyone spotted Ian. He could just tell them to forget. “Okay, so back to what I was doing. Going to get my laptop, no food for you, unless you wanna try it and hope it helps?”

Ian nodded as his stomach grumbled. “It never hurts to try. I guess we gotta decide if we are going with the old school rules or new school.”

Once again, Mickey was stopped from going out of the room as Ian posed another troubling scenario. “Before we get into that shit, food.” His own stomach grumbled. “Any preference?”

The more Ian thought about actual food, the more his stomach hurt. “No, I’m good with anything.” With that, Mickey turned to leave and before he knew what happened, he was across the room, gripping his arm.

Mickey jumped, eyes a little wide. “We talked about this grip thing.” He nodded at Ian’s crushing grip on his shoulder. Ian took it back, averting his eyes “You change your mind?”

“No, but I was going to ask if I could go too.” Ian nodded to the door. He glanced at Mickey’s eyes but quickly looked away. “Maybe if he’s asleep?”

The first instinct he had was to say no. That it was too risky but Ian seemed like he didn’t want to be alone. “I guess if he’s asleep.” Ian smiled. “And you are freakishly quiet.”

Ian needed to add that to the list of shit to try out. “Thanks Mick.”

Since when did he become a complete pushover? First Shawn making him soft, now Ian making it impossible to say no. Now with that kicked puppy look. Sad green eyes were quickly becoming one of his weaknesses. 

“Let me see if he’s asleep first.” Mickey didn’t wait for him to reply, he just unlocked the door, opened it as quietly as possible and moved close enough to peek into the living room. 

Shawn was snoring, head back against the couch. That lessened more than half of his worry as he turned and poked his head back into the room. Ian was still standing where he had been, but his eyes were now closed and he was trying to burry his face into the neck of his hoodie. 

Shit. He would have to skip the information gathering part until they could deal with Ian’s food situation. Mickey felt Ian’s eyes on him and had a feeling Ian had known he was there the entire time and he didn’t seem to care if he was being caught sniffing his clothes.

“So, Shawn's passed out. You comin?” Ian nodded and moved out the door, following him. Mickey made more noise than Ian did, creaking the floor boards and breathing too loudly whereas Ian made no noise. Not a deep breath or a sigh, not even making the same squeaky board move.

“This is weird.” Ian commented lowly as he noticed as well.

Mickey snorted and turned on the kitchen light. “Yeah, what else is new?” Ian didn’t reply and chose to lean against the counter as he riffled through the fridge. “Okay, we got a bunch of shit in here. Whatcha in the mood for?”

When Ian didn’t answer, Mickey turned around to make sure he was still there, only slightly worried that he might have snuck down the hall to attack Shawn. He didn’t. But Ian was blatantly staring at his ass. 

It shouldn’t have made his body flush like it did. Mickey had to beat it down, softly clear his throat before he could speak. “Eyes up Gallagher.”

Ian looked up slowly as if he didn’t care about being caught. There was no blinking quickly as he blushed or muttering some apology. Ian meant to look and didn’t care if Mickey saw him.

“So, food?” Ian asked as he tried not to smile.

Mickey just shook his head and turned back around, knowing Ian would look again. Well, that answered one question; Ian was gay. Or bisexual maybe. Not that it mattered, nothing more than looking and those two kisses would happen between them. 

“Yes, food. We got all of it. Leftover dinner,” he opened the lid, “lasagna, or we have shit to make sandwiches. Um,” he paused to look in the freezer. “Few frozen pizzas, ice cream if you have a sweet tooth.”

“Let me guess, Shawn has the sweet tooth?”

Mickey closed the freezer, ice cream in hand. “No, that would be me.” He tossed the pint of snickers ice cream at Ian and moved to grab a bowl. “I like em sweet.”

Ian fucking grinned at him. Mickey blushed this time, he didn't realized he got sucked into that shit. Ian baited him on purpose. Mickey snorted, elbowed him playfully and moved to grab a spoon.

“You done trickin me or did you want some?” Mickey shot back with his own grin. It was fun, this back and forth, almost teasing shit. Ian thought so too because his face lit up, that smile ten times as bright.

Ian moved and grabbed his own spoon. “Yeah, I want some.”

The darkness behind Ian’s eyes wasn’t because he was a vampire. Mickey knew that look anywhere. He knew it before he saw it. He’d felt it, he could still taste that kiss.

“Good.” Mickey put a few scoops each into their bowls, tossed the pint back into the freezer and made sure to grab his laptop. “Come on, nice and quietly.”

Shawn hadn’t moved from the couch and those soft snores still could be heard over the screams on tv. Ian was already back in his room, seated on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

“Gonna give it a shot?” Mickey asked as he moved back to the chair and took a bite of his own. 

Ian nodded, playing with the ice cream with the spoon. “Here goes nothing.” 

Mickey took another bite without taking his eyes off Ian. He put the spoon to his mouth and as it opened, Mickey was looking for fangs or sharp teeth. He didn’t see any, just straight white teeth.

The bite of ice cream seemed to go down okay. Ian’s eyes widened a little like he was just as surprised. But bite after bite went down and Mickey looked away, turning back to his own. Until Ian huffed a frustrated sound and he looked up.

“Gonna be sick?” Mickey asked and set his empty bowl down. 

Ian shook his head and set his half empty bowl on the edge of the bed. “I can’t taste it.”

“At all?”

Ian shook his head. “Not at all.” He whined when his stomach growled. 

Damn. Well they knew mind control worked, now they knew Ian couldn’t taste food. Great. 

“Well, that’s better than being—“ before he could finish his sentence, Ian grabbed his stomach and made a run for the bathroom. “Shit.”

The door slammed and he could hear Ian getting sick, emptying his stomach of the only food he had. It sounded bad, like painful. He could hear Ian’s ragged, desperate breaths, a few whimpers and Mickey could almost see him clutching his stomach.

Mickey quickly left the room, grabbed a clean rag, then into the kitchen for a cool bottle of water, then back into his room. The sounds from inside the bathroom stopped and he could hear Ian softly crying. Probably without meaning to.

It took a moment to decide before Mickey was tapping two tattooed knuckles on the door. “Ian?”

“Yeah?” Came a rough, watery reply.

He sounded awful. “Okay to come in?” Mickey didn’t know how to play nurse for a vampire, but he had to try. 

It took longer than it should have before the reply came, along with the flush of the toilet. “Yeah.”

Pushing the door open slowly, as to not hit him, Mickey poked his head in to see Ian half slumped over the bathtub. He looked fucking awful. Pale, or paler than he had before, his red hair was damp with sweat, he was shaking and the bags under his eyes looked twice as dark.

“Guess we know what not to give you.” Mickey tried for light conversation and Ian only nodded and pressed his cheek up against the cool tub. “Here.” He set the bottle down beside Ian’s face. “Maybe just wash out your mouth, don’t want to risk another round of that shit.”

Ian nodded and grabbed the bottle. When he twisted the top, instead of the cap coming of, the entire top of the bottle came off. Water went everywhere before he postioned it over the tub to leak.

Super strength, not helpful. Mickey wet the rag in the sink and knelt down to press it against Ian’s face. Ian shivered and despite the sweat, he wasn’t flushed or hot, but cold.

“Can you feel that?” Mickey asked as he brushed it across his forehead.

Ian nodded, leaning into the touch. “Feels good. I’m sweating but don’t feel hot.”

With the back of his hand, Mickey checked his forehead. “You don’t feel hot either.” He moved the rag to his cheeks. “Aside from awful, how do you feel?”

“Awful,” Ian croaked and did his best to take small drinks off the decapitated bottle. “Fucking hungry.”

With a little work, Mickey managed to sit beside Ian, legs cramped close to his body. “No more wasting time.” Mickey waited for tired green eyes to look over at him. “We gotta handle this food thing. Now.”

Ian nodded stiffly. “Right now, I don’t see this getting better without it.”

“My car is parked in the garage, you wanna head there, wait for me?” Mickey moved the rag to Ian’s other cheek and he closed his eyes.

“Where will you be?”

“Shawn will hear my car, I wanna make his ass go to bed so he doesn’t ask.” When Ian didn’t open his eyes, Mickey moved the rag to rest under his chin and Ian shifted. “Unless you’d rather stay here. My door has a lock on it so he can’t walk in.”

Ian opened his eyes then and sat up as much as he could. “I don’t want to be alone Mick.”

Fear. Mickey could practically feel it coming off of him. He tossed the rag into the bathtub and stood, then offered his hand to Ian. “Let’s go then. Last thing we need is the fucking day light messin shit up.”

Ian could feel his eyes watering up again. Not from getting sick or from fear, even though that was there, but from gratitude. He put his hand in Mickey’s and tried not to groan as he was pulled to his feet.

“There we go, nice and—“ Mickey was cut off by Ian latching onto him. His first and only thought was Ian going for his neck, so he tensed. 

Instead of a bite, Ian wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. His voice was soft as he spoke. Mickey just stood there, not knowing how to react. It took him more than a second to lightly wrap his arms around Ian’s back, returning the hug.

“Thank you.” Ian whispered into his neck.

Mickey never knew the full impact of those two simple words until now. And there were a millions ways he could have responded to it. Make a joke, brush it off maybe. Or, he could be honest and open for a change, like Ian was.

“You’re welcome.” Mickey squeezed back and Ian pulled away. He tried to make eye contact, but Ian looked away. Maybe because of the power his eyes held, or maybe because he was crying. Mickey didn’t ask. “Come on, let’s go.”

Mickey quickly pulled on some jeans, another one of his hoodies, shoes, and let Ian borrow a pair. They looked like a couple of bums. Maybe they could say it was their Halloween costume.

They moved together out of Mickey’s bedroom and back towards the kitchen. There was a door that led to the garage and Mickey gave Ian the keys. “Go ahead, it might take me a second.”

Ian took them with a nod and headed towards the garage, hood up, head down.

Mickey moved quickly, not wanting to keep Ian waiting for too long. He shut off the tv, pushed all the candy wrappers from Shawn's lap into the bowl and set it on the table before he lightly shook his shoulder.

“Come on pretty boy, time for bed.”

Shawn shifted as he stretched and Mickey didn’t even notice the way his shirt rode up. Not one bit. He just shook him a little harder until hazel eyes opened.

“Morning?” Shawn asked as he yawned.

Mickey shook his head and tossed the blanket off him. “Nope, bed time man. This couch will fuck up your back.”

Shawn nodded and slowly got up. Mickey helped him along, pulling his arm and moving towards his room. It didn’t take much to get Shawn to cooperate. He just stumbled along behind him until they reached the door.

“Come on,” Mickey pulled back the mess of blankets, “in you go.”

“Too much smoke man, too much candy.” Shawn grumbled as he plopped face down in the bed.

Mickey chuckled and tossed the blankets over his back. “Class tomorrow?”

“Mm hmm,” Shawn replied softly as he pulled the pillow closer. “9.”

Mickey helped Shawn kick off his shoes and tossed them to the side. “Got an alarm?”

“On my phone.”

First glance around the room and Mickey didn’t see his phone. “Got it set?”

When Shawn didn’t answer, Mickey nudged his foot. “Is the alarm set?”

“No, gotta set it.” 

What a child. Mickey groaned and since Shawn was no help, he quickly patted the pockets of his jeans for it, ignoring the soft groans Shawn expelled into his pillow. He found it in the back pocket and opened it.

“Set it for 8.” 

Lazy, child. Mickey opened the clock app and made sure it was set. Just as he was about to close it, a message popped up. He didn’t mean to read it, but it was right there flashing at him.

“He’s been your roommate for nearly two years. Grow some balls as ask him out.”

The message came from Tyler, one of Shawn's closest friends. Mickey had even seen him around the house a few times before. Now it seemed like Shawn wanted to ask him out? And apparently Tyler was challenging his man skills and telling him to go for it.

Shawn liked him? Since when? And why didn’t he know? 

There had been a few girls around Shawn since they became friends, there had been a few guys too. Maybe friends, or he assumed. But now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe the girls were just friends and the guys were boyfriends, instead of the other way around.

“Mick?” Shawn asked into his pillow.

The word made Mickey jump as he clicked the phone off and set it on the side table. “Yeah, what?”

“Thank you.” He grumbled.

What was it with people thanking him?

Mickey turned to leave, Shawn was asleep, he wouldn’t hear his reply. He shut the door, locked up the house and went into the garage. Ian was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at him. He offered a smile, which Ian returned quickly and joined him.

“Everything good?” Ian kicked his foot up on the dash and leaned back with one hand on his stomach.

Mickey started the car as he nodded. “Piece of cake Ian.” The garage door slowly opened. “Just please, don’t upchuck in my car.” He joked and Ian elbowed his arm.

“Asshole.”

Mickey grinned, Ian was finally seeing him for who he was, an asshole. Or Maybe that was his cover. Maybe he was really the guy that just put his stoned roommate to bed and is currently helping out a lonely, weepy vampire.

Maybe some shit changes after all.


	3. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have to break into the college

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Chapter 3- Locked Out

The ride was surprisingly easy. Their mood had returned to playful after the kissing situation, and Ian getting sick. They were on their way to getting what Ian needed, and maybe they could finally get down to the main issue, how this had happened.

Ian’s stomach was hard to ignore as it growled and bitched the entire time. Mickey didn’t say anything, but Ian kept his hand tucked under the hoodie to lay against his stomach and Mickey was having a hard time not glancing at the soft, pale skin of his hips. 

Much like with Shawn, but this felt different. Even though Ian and Shawn were the same age, creeping on Shawn like that always felt weird. That didn’t mean he didn’t look, because he did, but he always felt a little queasy about it after.

Maybe creepin on a vampire, ultimately a dead guy, should have creeped him out more than with Shawn, but it felt okay. It sat well with him. Like it was okay to look. Mickey had no idea why, and he tried to keep the staring to a minimum, but Ian caught him looking a few times. 

“You’re staring again.” Ian broke the silence but didn’t turn away from where he looked out the window.

Mickey huffed and focused on the road. “Shit,” he gripped the wheel hard, “sorry man. Not trying to.”

Ian looked at him then, his mouth threatening to then up into a smile. “No? Then why keep doing it?”

There was no real answer for that. Yes, Ian was one attractive mother fucker, and yes, he probably should keep his eyes on Ian just in case that hunger pain took over and he became a snack, but that wasn’t it. He’d be lying if he said so. 

Mickey finally sighed, realizing he didn’t have a good reason to look. “I have no idea.”

Ian smiled but turned quickly to look back out the window. “Not nervous or anything, right?”

Mickey glanced again but Ian wasn’t looking at him. “Nervous of what? You hulking out maybe and deciding I’m a snack?”

“Mickey, you are a fucking snack.”

The grin that spread to his face was unstoppable. Ian didn’t mean like actually food. But, he couldn’t afford to dig into that little fantasy, so dimmed the smile with a lick of his lips. “Come on red, I’m driving here.”

Ian just shrugged and smiled.

“And the answer is no by the way.” Mickey knew Ian’s eyebrows were scrunched in question even without him looking. “No, I’m not worried or nervous.”

“What is it then?” 

Mickey kept a steady speed, even as the tension in the car was strong enough to move the highest building in Chicago. “Because you’re just distracting, that’s all. I keep looking in the window and don’t see your face.”

Ian nodded and moved his hand slowly in front of it and the window showed nothing. No reflection. “Yeah, I keep looking at it too, more like not looking. It’s just weird.”  
Weird was an understatement.

“Back at the house, you said old school, new school rules.” He turned on his blinker to change lanes, even though the street was empty. “Should I know what all that entails?”

Ian chuckled and turned to face Mickey instead of the window. His laughter died the second his eyes focused on the side of his face. Perfect, sharp looking jaw. Thick, soft lips that he was unable to bite from time to time. It was hard to force himself to look away.

“You’re supposed to be the vamp expert Mick. You know about the mind control and the mirrors and food shit.”

Mickey nodded, maybe he should know. “Okay then, let’s go down the list. Start from the old school shit.”

Ian nodded, looking expectantly at him.

“Okay, in older films, they don’t eat food, or can’t. No reflection, you have to be invited inside.” He paused because Ian had a hard time with all those. “Next would be, can’t walk in the day light, crosses are a bitch, wooden stake might kill your ass for real. Then that super strength shit you have.”

Ian prickled with nervous energy, like he should be in defensive mode for some reason. He tried to breathe and calm his body. “Well, I have no idea about the light, or crosses yet, but the wood shit, that hurt when it was under my nails.”

Mickey nodded, making that under ‘old school’s as well. “Good point. Then there is levitating, some old film have it and others don’t.”

“Well shit,” Ian smiled. “That would be badass.”

Mickey grinned. “Yeah, that would be badass.” They shared a little vampire geek moment before Mickey kept listing them. “Uh, mind control also, then there is the shape shifting thing.”

Ian’s eyes widened. “Like into a bat or something?”

Mickey shrugged. “Bats or cats, sometimes it’s a wolf and I have no idea why. Or it could be a bird, a crow or a raven maybe.”

“A wolf? That makes no sense.” Ian countered with a shake of his head. “A bat or a bird would be kick ass.”

Mickey agreed about the wolf thing. “Maybe after we get this blood shit out of the way we can test it.”

Ian smiled. “Is it bad that I’m a little excited?”

“Not really bad,” Mickey paused to grab the cigarette behind his ear and lit it. “Guess it’s making the most of a fucked up situation.”

Ian nodded, his smile slipping. “Okay, those are the main old school ones.”

With a nod of his head, Mickey took a deep drag off the cigarette and passed it to Ian. And maybe, just maybe he glanced over as Ian pushed it between his lips.

“New school shit is weird,” Mickey cleared his throat, breaking his internal fantasy of Ian’s lips wrapping around other things. “Some walk in daylight, some drink animal blood which sounds less than pleasant.”

Ian gagged. “I don’t think I could do that.”

Mickey didn’t call him out on that. He wouldn’t be able to do it either. “Seen some films where silver hurts them, swords or bullets, I guess as long as it’s silver.”

Ian nodded, not liking those as much if not more than the wooden stake thing. At least stakes weren’t as fast as a bullet. 

“Some read minds instead of mind control.” He picked up when Ian didn’t comment. “I’ve read some gay shit where vampires sparkle in the sun.”

Ian glanced over, a wistful look on his face. “Reading huh?” He suddenly imagined Mickey in black framed glasses and fucking loved it. “Oh yeah, I can see that.”

Mickey reached over and took the cigarette back as he saw Ian in that daze again. “See what?”

“You reading,” he smiled just saying it. “Maybe with those cute black framed glasses.”

Mickey blushed and looked away. He just so happened to have a pair just like that, for when he took his contacts out. “What, I’m not allowed to read now?”

Ian smiled at how hostile he became. “I didn’t say that Mick. I just like the idea of it.”

Mickey huffed but felt no anger or anything over it. Instead, he focused on the road and made the last turn into the parking lot of the college. 

“Anyway, I’m fucking gay enough without adding sparkles.” 

Mickey broke out into a fit of giggles, actual giggles like he was high again. “Fuck, that really wouldn’t help would it?”

Ian smiled. “Nope, and it would probably clash with my hair.” He brushed the hood back and raked his fingers through it. “Or it would look like I fucked a damn pixie.”

The giggles kept on coming, imagining Ian covered in sparkles, almost like glitter. Soon Ian joined him, laughing about the most immature shit but fuck it felt good. 

“Well, I think there is mostly just old school shit. And you don’t want to sparkle, so let’s hope for that one.” Mickey sat back and flicked his cigarette out the cracked window before he rolled it up and shut the car off. “I’m sure after you…eat, it might answer a few questions.”

Ian nodded and looked out the window to the dark college. No lights on, not even in the dorm section. “You think it’ll be open?”

Mickey shrugged as he got out of the car and pulled his hood over his head. Ian got out and did the same before walking over to him. “It might, but,” he dug into his pocket and showed Ian a key, “ I happen to have a key for the door.”

Ian was surprised and let it show. “You steal one and make a copy?”

Mickey shook his head. “One of the professors gave it to me. I took a few night classes last year and needed a key to get in.”

That was not what Ian expected to hear. That Mickey had been going to the same school as he had and he never saw him, not once. 

“What’s your major?” Ian asked with a happy smile.

“Business management.” He replied proudly, he worked hard for what he wanted. “Going slow cuz I have to work too but it’s going.”

“That’s good Mick, really.” Ian bumped his arm and smiled. 

Mickey didn’t want to get that warm fuzzy feeling when Ian said that. He shouldn’t want Ian to approve, or be proud of him, or happy for him. But he was, he really was. So, he bumped his arm back and looked away. 

“Okay, so they have all the freezers and shit in the lower level. They have those cadavers there too, so we might get lucky.”

Ian nodded. “I never liked going down there.”

While Mickey scanned the parking lot, he noticed Ian shifting closer to him until their arms lined up. Nervous maybe. “Yeah, not my favorite either but if they have it, it’ll be easier to take then it will be from the hospital.”

Ian looked around, noticing the lack of cars in the lot. “Looks like it’s pretty cleared out. I expected more people.”

Mickey didn’t think as he put his hand on the small of Ian’s back and slowly moved him forward when he started to walk. Ian noticed and only lifted one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth held that hidden smile. He dropped his hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Yeah, well they had cops all over this place. Most of the people that went missing went to school here.”

“Wait,” Ian stopped and grabbed his arm. “People? As in more than just me?”

The grip on his arm was strong, but not painful so he didn’t say anything. “Yeah, you’re not the only one. You didn’t hear about the others going missing this week?”

Ian shook his head. “How many?”

“You made 12, and that’s a fuck load of people within one week. They had cops swarming this place so I’m not surprised it’s empty.”

They lowered their voices as they reached the front door. Mickey looked up, unable to tell if the cameras out there still worked or if they forgot to fix them again. Ian noticed and looked up.

“Good news, if those do work, they’ll only see me.” 

Ian chuckled. “Yeah, and you look crazy as fuck talking to yourself.”

Mickey scowled at him and tried the door; locked. He quickly unlocked it and let Ian step in first. This invisible on cameras and mirrors thing would take some getting used to. The door shut behind them and it seemed to echo.

“God, this place is creepy when it’s empty.” Ian looked around and huddled into his jacket.

Mickey nodded, it was creepy. He took the stairs quickly with Ian a little behind him, not making a single sound. No breaths, no taps from his shoes as he cleared the steps. Not even his clothes made any noise as he moved. 

“And you’re freakishly quiet.” Mickey glared when Ian only smiled and held his arms open. 

The lower level was even creepier than the top. Not as many windows, the lights flickered above, it seemed colder, darker and it had Mickey making sure Ian was right behind him. It was a little unnerving that he couldn’t just listen to him move. 

“You okay?” Ian asked as they slowly crept forward.

Mickey nodded, only jumping a little at the sound of Ian’s voice. “Yeah, why?”

“You seem a little jumpy.” 

Mickey stopped so suddenly that Ian bumped into his back. He turned and glared. “I wouldn’t be so damn jumpy if you made some sound when you move.”

Ian glared right back. “I don’t control that Mick, it’s not my fault I don’t make any noise.”

It wasn’t his fault, not at all. Mickey was just on edge all the time now. “Well either walk in front of me or hold onto me.”

Ian didn’t know where they were going since he’d stayed away from this part of the school for a reason so he couldn’t lead. “Fine, but I don’t wanna hear any bitching if you can’t feel your arm after.”

Mickey was surprised at the light touch when Ian gripped the top of one shoulder. It felt like Ian was trying not to grab him so hard. Hard or soft, it didn’t matter. The touch put him more on edge then he had been before.

“Just don’t break me.” Mickey mumbled.

The walk seemed a little easier after that and they managed to reach the door without an anxiety attack or a broken arm so he would call it a win. 

“You have a key for this room too?” Ian asked as he jiggled the door knob. 

Mickey shook his head no. “No, but maybe we can pick it?” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking for a pen or a paper clip, anything to jam into the lock, but his pockets were empty.

“Mine are empty,” he turned to see Ian doing the same, but he was still wearing Shawn's sweat pants and there was nothing in there either. 

“Mine too.” Ian huffed. He wasn’t sure when it clicked, but he realized they didn’t need a key and he started to giggle.

Mickey elbowed him. “I’m so happy you find this shit funny chuckles.”

Ian stopped laughing as he watched the way Mickey’s lip curled up when he snarled like that. Surprisingly it made a flash of heat spread throughout his normally cold body. “We don’t need a key Mick.”

Mickey was lightly pushed out of the way as Ian took his spot. He expected Ian to kick the damn door knob and pop the lock. He didn’t. Ian just gripped the lock and twisted it and Mickey heard the lock break and Ian was holding the door knob in the palm of his hand.

“Holy shit.” Mickey grabbed the broken nob from and Ian. He ripped the entire thing off and there was only a hole and the busted knob. “I keep forgetting about that.”

Ian smiled and opened the door. “Yeah, me too.”

The room was spotless, all except the other side of the broken nob laying on the floor. Mickey hit the lights as Ian snatched it off the floor and hid both pieces in the trash. 

“So, if you had to keep blood, where would it be?” Mickey asked, more to himself than to Ian. 

The room liked somewhere between a high school science lab and the morgue. Sturdy wooden tables lined up with stools to sit on, then there were the row of freezers in the back wall, for cadavers. A few of those metal autopsy tables and a large freezer in the back. 

“Freezer is the best bet.” Mickey moved towards the back and tried the door, locked. He arched an eyebrow at Ian. “Wanna give me a hand superman?”

Ian grinned and stepped up. This lock was a little different. Not a door knob, one of those locks that require a card to swipe through it. 

“Think you can break it?” Mickey asked as he eyed the door.

Ian gripped the handle on the door and twisted, just like that first time. It broke, but the door didn’t open. “Probably going to need to break the key card part.”

Mickey was about to say forget it when Ian’s stomach gave a loud grumble. Ian gripped it, wincing a little. He didn’t need more than that to convince him. “Break it.”

Ian lightly squeezed Mickey’s shoulder in a silent thank you. Aside from tearing the entire thing off the door, he wasn’t sure how to break it. Putting both thumbs on the panel, he pressed down, the panel gave a loud distorted beep before the light dimmed.

Mickey knew Ian was strong, but he just broke that thing with only his thumbs. Just two fingers and it was broken. Ian looked a little shocked too, his eyes open wide as they looked at each other. 

“Okay,” Mickey stepped back as Ian opened the door. “Now you’re just showing off.”

Ian snorted. “Yeah, because how sexy is that, huh? Showing off my thumbs.”

Mickey giggled his way into the freezer and quickly scanned the shelves as he spoke. “Everyone has a kink Ian. I’m sure there is someone out there that loves strong thumbs.”

Ian lightly knocked into his back. “Yeah, fuck that. And not everyone has a kink.” He shifted when Mickey turned, one dark eyebrow high on his head. “What?”

“We all have a kink, even you.” Mickey saw green eyes shifting away from his and they both knew he had one. Ian might not know what it is yet, but he had one. “Think on it, hmm? Might surprise yourself.”

Ian nodded, eyes roaming the length of his body as Mickey turned away. Was dark hair and blue eyes a kink? “So, what’s yours then?”

For the third time, Mickey scanned the shelves but didn’t register anything in front of him. Ian was such a damn distraction. Good thing he was sexy as all fuck, or it might be annoying.

“That is for another time.” Mickey turned and Ian’s eyes were glued to him. Again. “Do I need to say eyes up again?”

Ian smiled and met his eyes. “You already did, but that’s not going to stop me.”

Mickey huffed. Unbelievable. “Focus red, look for food.” He felt Ian turn and Mickey actually started to look, thankful when Ian did the same. It took less time to find the bags of blood stashed in a bucket than it was to break into the school, and break two locks.

“Jackpot!” Mickey grabbed the bucket and turned as Ian did. They were face to face, nearly pressed together. He only had to look up a little to see his eyes. Fuck, they were so green, so fucking bright. 

Mickey licked his lips as spoke and Ian’s eyes tracked the movement. “Uh, I found them.” He didn’t look down at the bucket, but his voice came out a little deeper that he meant to. 

“Mick…” Ian whispered and quickly grabbed the bucket and set it back down on the shelf. It didn’t even matter how hungry he was, not with Mickey in front of him. “We should probably go.”

Mickey nodded and backed up, only an inch before the shelf hit his back and Ian seemed to follow him, stepping forward. “We need to go.”

Ian nodded. 

But no one moved. The tension around them was closing in, trapping them. With each smile, each little joke or the friendly banter, with everything Ian trusted him with, with all he was willing to risk to help Ian; it only brought them closer. 

“Your lips…” Ian’s blurred as he moved and he was rubbing across Mickey’s thick bottom lip before he could finish his sentence.

Mickey gasped, both at the quickness and the way Ian looked at him. “Fuck,” he made the mistake of licking his lips again and the tip of his tongue brushed over Ian’s thumb and Ian let out that deep growling sound, almost like an animal. “Please don’t do this.”

Ian studied him, looking for any signs that Mickey didn’t want it. He didn’t find any. Mickey displayed all the signs that he wanted this, that he wanted him. His body was trembling, Ian could hear his heart beating like the wings of a bird, he could fucking smell him. 

“Oh God,” Ian groaned and closed his eyes. He could smell him. Not his blood or that incredible Mickey smell, but Ian could smell his arousal. “I smell you Mick.”

That fear came back just enough to have Mickey remember who he was dealing with. A vampire. “Ian, I told you no about the blood thing. I won’t do that.”

Ian shook his head and his hand moved to grip the side of Mickey’s neck, fingers pressed into the hair at the base of his neck, with his thumb along the length of his jaw. “It’s not that Mick,” Ian groaned and leaned his head down and took a deep breath. “I don’t smell your blood right now.”

Staying still was a must. The grip Ian had on him wasn’t painful, but he could feel the pressure that could easily snap his neck if Ian felt like it. That thrill sent his body into ‘fuck me' mode. Vampire or not, his body wouldn’t be lied to. Mickey fucking wanted him.

“What do you smell then?” Mickey asked, throat dry. 

Ian inhaled deeply again and his body moved that last step until he was pressed against Mickey’s front. “I can smell your arousal Mickey.” Ian groaned. His other hand moved to the shelf and gripped it hard enough to bend the metal. “You’re so fucking hard right now.”

Mickey groaned this time, unable to keep it in with Ian pressed against his body. He begged Ian not to do this, not because he didn’t want it, but because he was afraid he wanted it too much, even more so when Ian closed that space between them.

“You can smell that?”

Ian moved back, panting, knocking their heads together from being so close. “Yes, I can smell it.”

It was happening. He was giving in. Ian wasn’t making him do this. Ian didn’t tell him to get hard, or to not move away right now. Mickey was there because he wanted it. 

Mickey eyed his lips before looking up. “You know we shouldn’t fucking do this.”

Ian nodded quickly. “No, we shouldn’t.”

This was bad. An awful choice. One he would probably regret after but he was so caught up in all of this. The danger, the mystery, even the darkness that he knew must lurk inside Ian under that sweet smile. But it was so alluring. 

As he stared into Ian’s eyes, he made a decision. It was really the only thing he could think of. Maybe it wasn’t the smart thing, maybe it would get him killed. Fuck, maybe he didn’t care.

“Kiss me.” Mickey whispered just a split second before Ian was on him. 

The grip on his neck tightened so much that Mickey groaned and his hands gripped Ian’s arms. Their lips met in a hungry, eager kiss. Mickey had never felt anything like it before and probably never would again.

Ian took complete control. From the depth of their kiss, to the speed in which their tongues danced together. Mickey could only hold on to him, to bring him closer or shove him away, he didn’t know. But Fuck, it was so good.

The steady groan that spilled out had Ian urging him on, to go faster, deeper. Mickey swirled his tongue along side Ian’s as his hands moved over the muscles in his arms, gripping hard when he flexed for him. Then down to link his hand with Ian’s, lacing their fingers and feeling like sparks literally came from their fingertips.

Ian led his hand to rest against his side and Mickey gripped the thick fabric of the hoodie and pulled Ian closer. Soon Ian was pulling away and Mickey chased his lips to snag another kiss. 

Ian kissed over his stubbly jaw, then to his ear where he sucked the lobe before he nibbled on it. The closer he got to Mickey’s neck, the more he wanted this. He wanted him. To touch and taste and feel. 

“Ian,” Mickey gasped and tilted his head to the side, completely oblivious to why that was a bad idea. As the tip of Ian’s tongue licked from his ear, down the side of his neck, he slipped his hands down under the hoodie to feel cold skin. “Fuck, it feels good.”

Ian could feel the vein under his tongue pulse as blood rushed down to Mickey’s cock, keeping him nice and hard. The skin of his neck was so soft, pale and warm. He sucked at his skin. “You taste good.”

Mickey groaned and his hips rocked forward. Deep down, he knew this was bad. It was dangerous. But that sex fog was too thick for him to see it. For him to notice how close Ian was to biting him.

“I can feel your heart beat Mickey,” Ian growled as he licked up and down that vein, unable to stop or go anywhere else. He could smell his blood and his stomach clenched painfully. “I want it.”

Mickey nodded, saying yes without knowing what Ian was asking. 

Ian opened his mouth wide and the gums of his teeth started to ache, to pulse. He could feel the sensitive skin tearing as his fangs descended, growing larger and sharper the longer he was buried in his neck. 

Mickey didn’t know what it was that brought him back, or how he had gotten so caught up in the first place, but he could feel something sharp pressing against his skin.

Ian’s fangs. 

There was only the slightest amount of pressure being applied but it was enough to have him gasping in pleasure and quaking with fear. Ian wasn’t trying to bite him. With his strength it would be so easy to take what he wanted. Ian didn’t do that. He just rested in his neck, breathing deeply as he tried to shut it out.

“I’m sorry Mickey,” Ian panted softly, his voice filled with so much emotion, he couldn’t hide it. “I didn’t mean to.”

Mickey moved his hand slowly to Ian’s back and let it run up and down soft skin, almost like he was trying to comfort him. “I know and you didn’t do anything.” He promised because it was the truth. 

Yes, this went way too far. And yes, Ian would have been able to sink those sharp fangs into his neck and drain him dry if he felt like it, but he hadn’t. Instead he was fighting the urge, apologizing. 

Ian placed an awkward kiss to his neck and pulled away. All the way away to lean back against the other shelf. His hands shook as they rose and carefully felt the new fangs, long and sharp, ready to feed. 

“They hurt.” Ian poked and prodded the tips of them, trying to figure out how to put them away.

Mickey watched quietly, a little amazed at how incredible they looked. Scary. Dangerous. Sexy. Sharp and white, pressing into the meat of Ian’s bottom lip when he tried to close his mouth. He wanted to touch them.

When Ian looked at him, Mickey realized he hadn’t said anything for a while. He cleared his throat, trying to push back the urge to lick the tips of them with his tongue. “Probably because you’re hungry.” He looked away to grab one of the blood bags they had forgotten about.

Ian looked at it, watching as the red liquid sloshed from side to side. His stomach rumbled. The growl that bubbled out scared him a little and his fangs started to throb. “I don’t want you to watch.”

Mickey wanted to argue that he could handle what he was about to see, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how bad it would get, or if him being closer made it harder on Ian. Or what might happen once Ian wasn’t hungry anymore. He would be at full power, unstoppable. 

A shaky hand moved to give Ian the bag of blood. Ian snatched it before he could even blink. Ian didn’t tear into it like a starving vampire, he just held it and refused to meet his eyes. It was time for him to go, time for Ian to figure this part out himself.

“Uh, I guess I’ll just wait outside.” Mickey’s voice was raspy. He moved away, keeping his eyes on Ian until he was out of the freezer. “If you need me—“

Ian nodded with a tight lipped smile. A fake smile. “Thanks Mick.” He moved his had a little to see the blood shift back and forth. “Shut the door, please.”

Why did Ian have to go through this? There had to be a way to change it. To help him. Ian was about to tear into a fucking blood bag. He was about to drink human blood. Being a vampire was a curse and there were things he wouldn’t be able to help Ian with.

“I’ll be here when you’re done.” Mickey hoped that offered him some type of comfort, knowing that he wouldn’t be all alone. Then he slowly closed the door on him. 

“Fuck, fuuck.” Mickey groaned and moved away from the door at the sound of that deep growl and pushed shaky hands into his hair, pulling at it. 

There was no telling how much time had passed since the door closed. Mickey didn’t check his phone, he didn’t knock or ask if Ian was okay. He just continued to pace and eye the freezer with each deep growl from inside. Maybe only seconds passed, maybe it was an hour, but the growling stopped and the door started to open.

Mickey’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck.” 

This was not the same guy that walked into that freezer. The Ian that walked into that freezer was cold, skinny, frail looking. He was pale, with dark bags under his overly bright eyes. But what walked out was incredible. Ian looked alive, better than alive. He looked healthy, human. His skin was no longer pale, but flush with color, like he just spent months at the beach, he was glowing. The dark bags were gone, showing a few freckles dotted here and there, his eyes seemed just as bright as before, but had this luminescent glow to them. He looked bigger too, like he gained 20 pounds in just that few minutes. Ian filled out the borrowed hoodie, making the material tight from trying to accommodate the shift in bulk. 

Ian looked strong, indestructible. 

When their eyes met, Mickey took note of the fresh blood in the corner of his mouth and his fangs hadn’t retreated. They didn’t look as long as before, but they were permanently nestled in his mouth. 

Ian radiated power. Coming at him in waves and Mickey seriously thought he might drown because of it. It was so strong, pulsing all around him. Ian’s eyes held twice the power they had before and he couldn’t look away. 

“How does it feel?” Mickey asked as he licked his lips. Ian did the same, swiping the blood from the corners of his mouth. 

“It feels fucking incredible.” Ian replied but it came out as a growl, his voice at least two octaves deeper. “I feel strong, powerful,” Ian held his arms out to the side and felt the strength roll down his arms and into his hands when he clenched his fists. “Can you feel it?”

Oh, he could feel it. All of it. It had him harder than Ian had just kissing him. His cock grew, filling in an instant, pulsing and aching. Leaking at the tip, begging to be touched. Mickey forced the oncoming groan down, not liking how exposed he felt. 

This was his kink. The power. The strength Ian possessed. Mickey loved it, he craved it and wanted to feel it roll under Ian’s skin as he touched him.

“I can feel it.” He replied at last and took a step forward without meaning to. Ian noticed and his eyes flared. “Uh,” he swallowed thickly, trying to keep from eye fucking Ian’s body, “we should go. Get out before someone finds out.”

Ian nodded but made no move to leave.

“You wanna grab the rest and we can take it back?” Mickey suggested after a moment.

Ian shook his head. “There isn’t anything left.”

His eyebrows rose high on his face. “Nothing left?” Ian shook his head. “Ian, there were like 10 bags in there.”

Ian nodded. “Not any more.”

Mickey didn’t believe him. 10 bags, gone? That was like simple drinking 10 beers in a matter of minutes, or 10 sodas. It had to be a mistake. He pushed passed Ian, unable to keep his gasp in as their bodies pressed together for a split second, before he pushed into the freezer.

All 10 bags were empty. Drained dry and scattered all over the shelves. Not a drop remained inside any of them. If they weren’t all intact, he would have sworn Ian split them open and licked the inside clean. 

Was Ian so hungry that he needed 10 of them? It had only been about 3 hours since he showed up at his front door. How long before they met had Ian been a vampire? Hours maybe? Or since yesterday night when he went missing? But maybe there was another reason. It was possible that Ian consumed all 10 bags because he wanted to, not because he needed it. It could have been that he was unable to stop. 

That might be an issue. Mickey was counting on taking the rest back home, stash it for when Ian needed it. Instead, they would have to do this shit again. Break into the hospital or find a blood bank. And if Ian really did need 10 bags of blood each time, someone would notice them going missing.

“You’re afraid.”

Ian’s deep voice pulled him from the thoughts in his head. Mickey turned around and Ian was standing at the doorway facing him. His face set in an unreadable emotion. 

I’m—“ Ian cut him off before he could finish.

“I can smell it Mickey,” Ian backed up a little. “You don’t have to lie.”

Lying had been his first reaction, to say that he wasn’t afraid. If Ian could smell it, he wouldn’t be able to lie, ever. Ian would always be able to tell how he was with just a simple smell.

“Yeah, I am.” Mickey admitted and moved towards the door and Ian backed up to give him room. “But I’m not afraid of you.”

Ian looked at him. Mickey was staring at his eyes, breaking their no eye contact rule again. Yes, he was afraid, but Ian had no way to pinpoint what Mickey was afraid of. “No?”

There was doubt now. It was true that earlier, when he first realized what Ian was, he’d been afraid. But now he was sure Ian wouldn’t hurt him. He had proof. It would have been easy for Ian to bite him, to take what he wanted and leave his body on the floor. But he hadn’t. Ian fought his instincts, even when he was starving.

Mickey made sure to step as close to Ian as possible, getting into his space to show him he wasn’t afraid. Ian took a deep breath and his eyes widened. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Yeah?” He asked hopefully, trying not to get ahead of himself. “Why’s that?”

“Because you could have,” he countered with a rather convince tone. “From the second you stepped into my house, you had the ability to hurt me, to kill me.”

Ian didn’t speak. He just watched. Admiring every inch of his concerned face.

Mickey nodded to the freezer. “You could have said no to the blood bags and took it from me and I wouldn’t have been able to stop you.”

Ian nodded, unable to keep his eyes from glancing at his neck.

“But you didn’t.” Mickey took that last step. Their faces were inches apart and he could smell the blood on his breath. “I’m scared that I won’t be able to help you. I’m worried because we have no more blood.”

Ian cupped the side of Mickey’s face, slowly tracing his cheekbone. “You have helped me so much already Mick. I don’t even have the words to thank you and have it be enough.”

When Mickey tried to speak, Ian’s thumb lightly pressed over his lips to stop him. Such a light touch for someone so strong.

“I’m not sure how long this will last before I need to feed again, but I know we can do it.” Ian smile when Mickey swayed towards him and he wasn’t even sure Mickey knew he'd done it. “And if you ever get tired of helping me, I won’t be mad if you want to stop.”

When Ian tried to shush him at again, the pressure of his thumb increasingly slowly, Mickey moved quickly and bit the tip of it. Ian let out a sharp gasp, eyes so fucking wide.

“Now that I have your attention,” Mickey smiled and Ian’s hand stayed on his face. “If I feel like it’s too much, you’ll be the first to know.”

Ian smiled. “Fair enough.”

“So stop fucking worrying about me. Let’s figure your shit out.” Mickey smiled when Ian’s fingers tightened on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “And none of that mind control shit.”

Ian pulled him closer, close enough to feel his lips as he spoke. “I don’t need it with you,” his thumb moved back to his lip and he looked into Mickey’s eyes, “do I?”

There was no fighting it. Not this time. Mickey licked his lips and spoke softly. “No, you don’t.” he is the one who leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. 

The deep sound of Ian groaning had his body tingling with the need to hear it again and again. Mickey didn’t even mind that coppery taste of blood as they kissed. Morning breath was far worse. Ian cupped his face, holding him like he was made of glass and eagerly asked to taste. His tongue brushed over Mickey’s bottom lip and he opened with a groan. 

“Who’s there?”

They froze at the sound of another voice. They kept as quiet as they could and looked at the door. The knob was broken so if this was security, they would see it. 

“He has a gun.” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear.

Mickey gave him a wide look. 

“I can smell gun oil.” Ian explained and took a step back, making no noise. “Probably one of those cops you told me about.”

Mickey nodded. “He’s gonna see the broken locks and know we are here.” He looked around and there was no where to hide. No windows. Not even an emergency exit. “We have to get out.”

“I could use that mind control shit.” Ian offered. “We can hope it works on everyone.”

“Too risky,” Mickey moved forward and his foot bumped against a box on the floor. “Shit. It takes a split second to pull a weapon.”

The door was pushed open and Mickey barely had time to think they’d been caught before Ian had his arms wrapped around him and then suddenly they were on the other side of the room. 

“Fuck.” Mickey’s heart beat fast. Ian didn’t even put any effort as he moved them both away from the door in the blink of an eye. His back was against Ian’s chest as they watched the security guard look towards the place they’d been standing.

“Shhh,” Ian whispered in his ear as one of his hands moved to cover Mickey’s mouth. “I’m quick enough to get around him.”

Mickey nodded and his hands moved back to grip Ian’s thighs. His heart was pounding in his chest and noticed that Ian’s wasn’t. Even with the blood, his heart didn’t beat. 

“Just keep still and hold onto me, okay?” he whispered in Mickey’s ear and when he nodded, Ian kissed the back of it. “It’ll only take a second.”

The kiss had a chill run down his spine. 

The guard was about to turn and see them. Mickey closed his eyes and gripped Ian’s thighs hard and managed one deep breath before Ian released the hold he had on him.

Confused, Mickey opened his eyes and they were outside, standing in the dark next to his car. One deep breath and Ian had gotten them both out, in a split second. 

“Holy shit.” Mickey chuckled despite the tremble in his body. Pure adrenaline pumping through him and his body hasn’t had time to realize the threat was gone. It had happened so fast.

“I guess it comes in handy.” Ian smiled at him. 

Outside was cool, it chilled the sweat on the back of his neck and he shivered. They stood there, in the dark, in an empty parking lot and couldn’t not smile at each other. Mickey’s smile was a mix of adrenaline and relief, whereas Ian’s smile, sharp fangs and all, was cocky, proud of himself. 

“We should probably get outta here.” Mickey spoke after a moment, looking around as he dug his keys from his jacket.

“Yeah, we should.” Ian agreed and he got into the car, following Mickey’s every move as he got in too. “Back home then?”

The car started, disrupting the quiet night and Mickey nodded. “Home.”


	4. Familiar

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Chapter 4- Familiar

If Mickey thought Ian not making any sound was bad before, now that he fed it was worse. If Mickey didn’t know Ian was in the front seat, he’d assume he was alone. It was that bad. Mickey kept having to look over to make sure he was still there.

Ian’s response was always the same; he smiled when he saw him checking, smirked when he glared and shrugged when Mickey bitched about it. There was nothing Ian could do to help it. It just was and he was starting to get used to it.

“Okay, if I have to look over again, I’m going to make you drive so I know you didn’t fly out the damn window.” 

Ian laughed. “If I did, I bet I can beat you home.” 

Mickey cocked an eyebrow at the challenge. “You callin me slow Gallagher?”

Ian shrugged, trying to rile him up. He glanced at the speedometer. “I don’t know Mick; you think 45 in a 35 is too fast?”

Mickey knew Ian was baiting him, but he couldn’t resist, not even a little bit. He pressed his foot down on the pedal, making the car lurch forward as it gained speed. “Don’t tempt me Gallagher,” he smiled, feeling the adrenaline pump into his blood.

Ian smiled, but backed down. “Easy Mick, I bet I would survive a car crash, but you won’t.”

Mickey agreed, feeling a little ridiculous that he’d done that in the first place and let off the pedal. Too bad it was too late and blue and red lights flashed wildly behind him, the siren signaling him to stop.

“Shit!” Ian cursed as he looked back. “He’s gonna see me.”

Speeding in the dead of night was not the best plan if they wanted to keep Ian under the radar. He didn’t gave a fuck about the ticket, but now he, they would have to explain why he had a missing kid in his car.

Mickey slowly pulled over to the shoulder and cut off his car. He set the keys on his lap and made sure his hands were in plain view. This wasn’t his first time tangling with cops and he wanted no mistakes. 

“Just play it cool,” Mickey tried to even out his breath to demonstrate that this shit was fine; it wasn’t. “Don’t move unless they ask you and don’t say anything.”

Ian looked at him, nervous energy running down his body. “God, they’re gonna find out!”

Panic was taking over. Mickey felt it bubble inside of him, trying to figure out his excuse for why Ian was different than the kid that went missing. He jumped ahead to find an explanation, or two or ten. But Ian, maybe it was heightened senses, was already in full freak out mode.

“Just calm down Ian, it’ll be—” 

Ian cut Mickey off with a loud, obnoxious snort. “Really? It’ll be okay?!” He snapped and noted the half annoyed; half hurt look on Mickey’s face, but he couldn’t fix it get. “You have a dead kid in your car. They think I’m missing. It’s not okay.”

While Ian ranted like a crazy person, Mickey kept a watchful eye on the cop behind him. He sat in his car, hardly moving while he ran his plates. Mickey wasn’t worried about that, he had valid insurance, his car was actually his and this time he had no drugs or guns inside. Just a vampire. 

When Ian kept rambling, Mickey reached a handout to settle on Ian’s thigh, so to the cop it appeared as if he hadn’t moved. Ian stopped all the talking, panting steadily beside him. 

“You think you can get out, make a run for it?” Mickey asked. He was a little surprised when Ian laid a hand on top of his. “That way he won’t see you.”

Ian licked his dry lips and looked into the side mirror. “I probably could but I think I’m having a panic attack.” He replied; voice shaky.

“Gotta breathe man,” Mickey stretched his fingers out, then curled them back and repeated the motion until Ian was less tense beside him. “You act like this when he gets up here and we have a big problem.”

Speaking of, the cop was out of his car, flashing a light on his plate and checking out the car as he moved. Mickey put a fake smile on his face, trying to make himself relax.

“Fuck, fuck!” Ian groaned and looked back as the cop came closer. “He’s gonna see me and then tell my family and you’re gonna go to jail and—”

Mickey stopped listening, praying Ian got a grip when the cop lightly tapped on his window.

“Window down please.”

With a nod, he turned the car on long enough to roll the window down beside him, then switched it off and let the keys fall into his lap; hands in plain view. Ian, thank God, had stopped rambling and sat quietly. He wanted to look over but didn’t dare take his eyes off the road.

“You know why I stopped you tonight?” 

Mickey shook his head no, even though he knew damn well. Rule one, don’t talk yourself into more shit. For all he knew, the cop stopped him because his car was blue and not silver. He wouldn’t admit to anything and risk more shit.

“License and registration please.”

Mickey lifted his ass long enough to fish out his wallet for his license, then into the pocket of the door for the registration and handed them both over.

“I stopped you because you have a taillight out.”

The deep breath he took willed away all the anxiousness fade away, even more thankful that Ian was quiet. “Sorry sir, I didn’t realize it was out.”

The light flashed into the window, passed him to look at Ian. 

“He belong to you?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes. What the fuck kind of question was that? “Excuse me?”

The cop nodded and wiggled his light. “The cat.”

His eyebrows shot way up as he looked over to the seat next to him. Ian was gone. And there was indeed a cat sitting in his seat, sitting on top of the lap belt where the seat belt remained buckled. 

Holy shit.

“Don’t tell me he just jumped in here.” The cop laughed a little. “He’s beautiful.”

Mickey had no arguments about that, Ian was beautiful. Like nothing he had ever seen before. His sleek body was a mix between black and orange, as if it couldn’t decide if the red of Ian’s hair overshadowed the darkness from being a vampire. But his face, was half and half. Half black with one incredible green eye, the other was orange with a mystic blue eye. 

It was so fucking incredible. Ian’s other form was a cat. 

Ian sat perfectly still. Only the swift wag of his tail as it flicked back and forth. Mismatched eyes blinking slowly at him, watching.

“Give me a second to run your information.”

The cop walked away, and Mickey hardly noticed. He was so blown away; he couldn’t do anything else aside from stare. Ian noticed too because he let out the softest sounding meow he’d ever heard.

“So, I guess that’s why you got all quiet on me.” Mickey smiled and had to stop himself from reaching over to pet him. The cat was Ian, Ian was the cat and petting was off limits.

“Meow.” Ian purred and stood on four legs, softly padding around the seat.

Apparently Ian’s vampire instincts took over when he realized he was in danger of being discovered. It was genius and he knew Ian hadn’t made the conscious decision to do it.

Mickey kept his hands on the bottom of the wheel as to not pet him. “So much for the bat or bird angle, hmm?”

Ian meowed again and lifted one leg to paw at Mickey’s leg.

Mickey shook his head. “You keep that cute cat stuff to yourself Gallagher. I don’t even like cats.”

Ian hissed, tail flicking faster. 

It made Mickey giggle, seeing Ian all pissy in cat form. The cat fit Ian better than a bird or bat would have. Mildly destructive, never listened to reason, woke you up at all hours of the night, kinda like tonight when Ian knocked on his door. 

Ian took another few steps, lightly placing two legs on his right thigh and Mickey arched his eyebrows. When Ian just meowed again and nuzzled his arm, Mickey smiled and shook his head.

“I am not going to fucking pet you.”

“No?”

Mickey jumped a little when the cop spoke, once again next to him. Ian hadn’t moved, but he could see the hackles on Ian’s back rise in warning.

“He seems to really like you.”

“Yeah, he just showed up at my house.” Mickey replied coolly as he took his cards back. “You giving me a ticked for my light?”

The cop shook his head. “No, just a warning.” He handed him the thin piece of paper. “Just get it fixed ASAP.”

The paper was stuffed into his door, not bothering to even look. Mickey nodded. “Thanks. Sorry about that.”

“No worries, unless you don’t fix it.”

Ian hissed again; ears flat with his teeth showing.

Mickey fucking grinned and couldn’t help but reach out and push his hand from Ian’s ears down the center of his back. The hissing stopped and Ian gave a loud purring sound, rising up a little to arch into his touch.

“Thanks again.” Mickey kept his hand on Ian’s back, deciding it wasn’t so weird like this. He was a damn cat and you pet cats. 

The cop nodded and Mickey watched him scan the car once more as he walked back to his own. He relaxed into the seat, eyes closed and felt Ian move again, crawling into his lap, then soft paws on his chest.

“Gallagher,” Mickey smiled and opened his eyes to see Ian right in his face, “you being a cat does not mean you can just crawl into my fucking lap.”

Ian meowed again, shaking his head.

“Christ.” He groaned, one sided conversation while Ian was in this form would be tricky. “You mind?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

His furry head just shook, almost like a dog flinging away water and quickly rubbed up against Mickey’s cheek with his nose. 

“Ian.” Mickey laughed, getting tickled by soft whiskers. Ian didn’t move until he lightly licked over one cheek, his version of a kiss and Mickey had no choice but to nuzzle his face in return. “You’re cute but get in your own chair.”

The siren whooped behind him, telling him to move along. Mickey huffed and Ian jumped from his lap onto the seat next to him. He pulled away from the shoulder and actually went the speed limit the rest of the way home.

Mickey parked in the garage, making as little noise as possible so Shawn wouldn’t wake up, and turned the car off. He sat back, watching Ian flick his tail back and forth. 

“Any idea how to turn this off?” He asked quietly and motioned to Ian’s furry self.

“Meow.” Was his only reply.

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Mickey got out and Ian trotted against his seat and hopped out so he could shut the door. “Good news; I can just tell Shawn I got a cat and you can roam the damn house.”

Incapable of speaking, Ian just jumped and rubbed against leg, that long multicolored tail wrapping around his ankle.

Mickey smiled. “Bad news; Shawn's is gonna pet you.”

Ian hissed, pacing the floor a little as if he was trying to run his fur off.

Mickey bent down, rather fond of this Ian. “Yeah, I don’t like that shit either.” He smiled again when Ian rubbed against him, using his cuteness to his advantage. “Maybe just hiss and run away?”

A paw came up, claws our and Ian swatted the air a few times.

“Or scratch him,” Mickey chuckled and stood back up. More than a little amused at Ian’s lack of enthusiasm for Shawn. “Come on, it’s been a long ass night.”

Inside was just as quiet and dark as it was when they left 2 hours ago. Mickey didn’t bother with the lights as they walked in and he kicked off his shoes and jacket. Ian stayed with him, waiting until he moved to move with him. 

It was funny, or a little annoying, that Ian had been so damn quiet and graceful before, and now as a cat, it was worse. Ian was quieter, padding on furry paws as he walked beside him not even the flick of his tail made any noise.

Shawn's snores echoed into the hallway as they passed the front door. Ian meowed at him, sounding a little annoyed before he padded into his room. Mickey rolled his eyes, then moved to Shawn's room and shut the door before joining Ian.

The little fuzzy asshole was laying in the center of his bed, his head rubbing against his pillow. “Oh, no you don’t.” He chuckled and shut and locked the door. “You are in my spot.”

All he got in return was Ian stretching out his arms and legs, blinking at him.

Jesus. This was impossible. Did he make Ian sleep on the floor? Or did he sleep on the floor so a cat could have his bed? Or maybe it would be easier if he slept on the couch. 

His choice was made for him, Ian scooted over, curling into a ball and took up as much room as a throw pillow. This was a bad idea, like many that happened tonight. Ian wouldn’t always be a cat and it would probably be awkward for them once Ian was himself again, but he was too tired to care. 

“Fine,” Mickey huffed out a tired breath and grabbed a pair of sweats from his dresser. “You only get to sleep on my bed cuz you take up no fucking room.”

Ian thumped his tail.

“But once your big ass is all fleshy again, we gotta work something out. Deal?”

Ian pawed at him.

Mickey smiled and headed for the bathroom. “Glad we understand each other. Gonna hop in the shower real quick. Try and work on not being fuzzy.” He didn’t turn as Ian hissed at him but locked himself in the bathroom. 

His shower was the only normal part of this entire night. The weirdest part, surprisingly, wasn’t even the Ian cat on his bed. It was what he was feeling when he was around Ian. Smiling, laughing, even with the extreme circumstances. Feeling accomplished because he managed to help Ian get what he needed. 

Then there were the other feelings, the ones that made his body tingle all over. Like when he asked Ian to kiss him, throwing all worry out the window to bask in the moment and the softness of Ian’s lips. Ian made him feel alive, and not because he was a vampire. 

Ian got him to laugh and smile and worry about someone other than himself, even when it was dangerous. They talked and spent time together. They kissed, making him feel things he hadn’t in years, or maybe ever. Ian made him want to lose himself. To surrender to bright green eyes and red hair.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead against the wall, the water sprayed steadily down his back and it did very little to relax him. 

This could only get harder, more complicated the longer it went on. Eventually Ian would get the hang of this vampire thing, he would learn to help himself get what he needed, and it was Ian’s choice what he did about his life, his family. Soon Ian wouldn’t need him.

It was best not to get attached. Emotionally or physically because there was no way this could work for them. 

Mickey turned the water off, dried and dressed quickly. Brushed his hair and his teeth and slapped the light off as he opened the door. Ian hadn’t moved, still curled up in a ball to one side of the bed but his eyes were closed.

The walk to the door, just to hit the light switch seemed like a chore and his body shuffled along. More tired then he let on. He didn’t have to twist his arm to pull back the blankets and climb into his soft bed. He rested on his back as his eyes slipped closed instantly.

The bed dipped, just barely and he didn’t have to open his eyes. Ian was moving closer and he was too tired to put up much of a fight. Ian slithered against his bare side, brushing all that soft fur along his skin until he snuggled up in the crook of one arm.

“Don’t make a habit of this red.” Mickey mumbled sleepily as he cracked his eyes open. Ian looked so fucking adorable. “Got it?”

Ian pressed his face into Mickey arm and lightly licked over it.

The smile made it to his face before he could help it. Mickey just went with it. Turning on his side, to face Ian and not smash him. It didn’t take long to fall asleep. Too much excitement plus that humming purring sound Ian made lured him into a restful dream of mismatched eyes and soft fur.

**

Dreams were filled with warm blood and different colored eyes, of kisses and danger and adventure. Most of the time, they were broken, or not important enough to remember, until now.

Mickey fought to stay in his current dream. With Ian hovering over him as they lay on his bed. The sharp scrap of Ian’s fangs sliding against his throat, just enough to make him hard and needy. 

It slowly faded as he was being shaken awake. Mickey grumbled angrily as he tried to fight it. But once he heard that sharp hiss, his eyes shot open and saw Ian crouched in the bed, hackles on the back of his neck up. He was pissed the fuck off.

“The hell Mick?” Shawn jumped, more than a little concerned. “Wanna tell your cat here to not eat me?”

Mickey turned to see Shawn up, dressed for class with his book bag slung over one shoulder. He smiled, just because it made him feel a little special that Ian, even as a cat, didn’t want Shawn touching him. 

“Maybe if you weren’t creepin he wouldn’t hiss like that.” He leaned up on one elbow and Ian instantly came to him, rubbing his entire body under his chin. 

Different colored eyes turned to look at him before Ian pushed his cold nose against his own, purring loudly. Mickey smiled and nudged him with his nose quickly before he sat up. 

“When did you get a cat anyway?” Shawn asked, staying as close to the door as possible.

Mickey sat up and made sure the sheet covered his hips from the both of them. That dream had made certain parts of his body ache and he didn’t want Ian or Shawn to see it.

“Last night, he was at the door.” Mickey decided to go with the truth on that, there would be bigger stuff to lie over. “Didn’t like him at first,” he smiled when Ian gave a low, but totally adorable growl, “but he grew on me.”

“I’ve never seen a cat look like that before.”

That made two of them. Mickey had never seen one like him before. It should have been creepy, and maybe it would have been if he didn’t know it was Ian.

Shawn moved to the edge of the bed and bent down to get a better look. “He’s beautiful.”

Now Mickey felt like hissing at him. Good thing he didn’t have to, Ian did it for him. “Calm down red.” He elbowed Ian lightly. 

“You named him red?” Shawn asked, eyebrows drawn in distaste.

“No, just what I call him.” He glared back, slightly annoyed at the 20 questions but it could have been worse, Ian could have woken up a human guy in his bed. “What the hell you wakin me up for anyways? I work tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. Just had a bad feeling about something.” 

Shawn kinda spaced out, looking down at the floor. Had he heard something last night, them talking maybe? Or it could have been the weed and too much candy. 

“All good here man, need about 6 more hours of sleep though.” He yawned deeply as he spoke and Ian did too, then curled back into his side. “You leavin?”

“Yup, got classes all day. You gonna be back late?”

Mickey nodded, night shift. Won’t be back til at least 4.” His eyes were staring to close again, now that Ian was breathing deeply into his side. “Catch you later, yeah?” he held his fist out. 

Shawn nodded and bumped his fist. “Later man.”

It took leas than 5 seconds for him to flop back as the door to his room shut. He pulled the blankets up to his chin, partly covering Ian and turned back onto his side. 

“Meow.”

Mickey cracked an eye open to see Ian slowly crawling to his face. He didn’t hesitate to nuzzle against him, making him smile, again. “Time for bed Ian.”

Another meow.

“Sleep.” He groaned when Ian’s paw landed on his cheek. “Just a few more hours.”

Ian was halfway on his chest when he turned to his back, just the lower half of his body was on the bed. Mickey didn’t want to admit how comfortable it was. Not just cuz it was Ian but because it felt so normal, so easy to let him lay like that. 

Ian hadn’t shifted back in the middle of the night like he hoped he would. The clock read just after 8 and they had gotten in about 4. Four hours after Ian fed, then shifted and he was still a cat. 

“Shifting back didn’t work, hmm?” He asked quietly as he scratched behind one pointed ear. 

Ian leaned into the touch and nuzzled against his face. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” he huffed and closed his eyes. Sleep was coming fast, each pass of his hand down Ian’s back had him slipping deeper. Just before it took control all the way, he could feel Ian licking over his cheek again. 

*

“Mick,” Ian called softly.

Mickey stirred quickly at the very human sound of Ian’s voice. He blinked quickly and Ian was laying just as he had when they fell asleep; halfway sprawled on his chest but now one of his forearms was behind his neck while the other hand slowly circled his chest.

“Feels good.” He mumbled sleepily and turned his head into Ian’s chest. 

Ian laughed as his fingers brushed through Mickey’s hair. “If I’d known turning into a cat would get you to cuddle me, I’d have done it sooner.”

Not even that was able to make him move. Ian was soft and warm against him, those big arms around him. They were cuddling and it was the best thing in the entire fucking world. Not to mention the way Ian’s fingertips scraped against his scalp, and he was ready to live there.

“Happy you’re back.” He mumbled and felt Ian’s hand slowly moving down his bare back. “That cat shit was weird.”

“Yeah, try actually being the cat.” He huffed a laugh and kept touching him. “Woke up this way, so I guess that’s good.”

Mickey nodded and found himself rubbing his face over Ian’s chest, over soft skin. 

“Not sure how it works though, might have to just work with it until then.” Ian suggested when Mickey didn’t reply.

Fuck, he was so comfortable. Literally falling back asleep at the sound of Ian talking in that deep voice. 

“Sleepy face,” Ian smiled, his hand moved to Mickey’s neck and pulled him out of his chest. “Time to get up.”

Mickey whined and Ian just chuckled. “Alarm didn’t go off yet.”

And as if the entire universe was against him, his fucking alarm went off. It was the most annoying sound in the entire world. 

“See, time to get up.”

Ian sounded very close now. Mickey opened his eyes, now only inches from Ian’s face. He could see the lines crinkle by his eyes as he smiled, by his lips too. Also, his fangs were still there. Just as bright as they had been, but not long enough to notice unless you were this close.

“You gonna lick my face again?” Mickey asked and tried hard not to smile.

Ian bit the side of his lip as he seriously thought it over. “I might if you don’t give me a good morning kiss.”

It was a command, but Ian had been looking at his lips and not his eyes, so the mind control thing didn’t work. Not that Ian needed to do that, Mickey was already licking his lips before Ian answered.

With a welcome hand on the back of his neck, Mickey let Ian angle him just right as their lips pressed together. He groaned when Ian’s grip tightened, making it easy for Ian to slide his tongue inside.

“Morning.” Ian whispered in between initiating another kiss. His hand moved to trace his lips.

“Evening.” Mickey countered quietly. His own hands had moved. No longer tucked against his own chest, but one sliding up the side of Ian’s neck while the other one rested on his chest.

Their eyes met for a second and Mickey gave a surprised gasp when Ian shifted closer. “One more,” he breathed heavily against his lips, “then I need to get up.”

Ian nodded, smirking a little. “Just one more.”

When Ian bent down, Mickey rose up to meet him. His mouth parted on a groan and Ian slipped his tongue inside quickly before he pulled it back. It forced him to chase it, but he ended up swirling his tongue against Ian’s fangs.

“Fuck, Mick…” Ian groaned and nipped his lip with his teeth, not using his fangs like he wanted, and pulled just a little. 

Mickey pulled back enough to see Ian’s face a little slack, like he was trying hard not to ask him to do it again. “That feel good?” He asked, curious. 

Ian opened his eyes and looked down, unable to keep himself from tracing Mickey’s lips with his thumb. “Feels really fucking good.”

Mickey felt a chill down his back as Ian nearly growled his answer. Without thinking why not, his hand moved to Ian’s chin, slowly thumbing his bottom lip down enough to get a better look. 

“They look bigger than they did a second ago.” Mickey noticed and that same chill passed over him. 

Ian groaned; legs restless where they tangled with Mickey’s under the blanket. “They’re throbbing.”

Throbbing. Mickey knew all about that. He was currently throbbing. It could have been when he felt Ian’s grip, or maybe it was the kiss they shared, but he has a feeling he was hard because of the fangs.

“Maybe you need to feed again.” Mickey suggested as he swallowed thickly. Ian’s lip was still pulled down a little. “Time to steal more?”

Ian shook his head. “I don’t think they are throbbing for that reason Mick.” Ian’s tongue moved forward and lightly brushed the pad of his thumb. “Fuck, I think it’s a sexual thing.”

Now it was his turn to groan. He knew Ian could smell him, his need, his arousal. And Mickey didn’t need that ability to tell if Ian was hard. By the way he was acting, not to mention Ian’s cock pressed hard against his thigh, let him know all he needed to.

“Can I touch them?” Mickey asked when he looked at them once again. 

It was a bad idea, especially after what Ian just said, but lately that’s all there was for them, bad bad bad. He was ready for some of the good again. Touching his fangs couldn’t be too bad, right?

A full body tremor shook Ian’s body. “You wanna--?” he asked but trailed off, unable to say it without groaning.

Mickey nodded; his finger was so close already. “Can I?”

Ian nodded, entrusting him completely. “J-just be careful,” Ian tried to warn him, but it came out as a stutter before he gained control. “Don’t press too hard, I don’t wanna cut you.”

Mickey took a deep breath to help steady himself. Repeating ‘it’s a bad idea' over and over again. His thumb slowly moved up, past his lips, then his teeth and lightly thumbed one sharp fang. 

Ian groaned, his eyes closing.

It felt like glass, soft and smooth but hard, sturdy when he pushed a little, avoiding the tip. “Does it hurt?”

Carefully shaking his head, Ian answered. “Just more throbbing.”

“They’re beautiful.” Mickey breathed, not caring how soft that sounded, how intimate. 

Slowly, Mickey moved to the other fang, giving it the same treatment until Ian groaned again. He was almost tempted to nick the tip of his thumb, just to see what would happen.

“Don’t,” Ian warned, sensing his sudden lift in arousal. 

A shift of his eyes had him looking up at Ian, noticing how much darker his eyes seemed right now. Ian knew what he’d been about to do. “I wasn’t.”

Ian moved back, softly groaning when Mickey’s thumb slipped away. He licked his lips, lightly tracing his fangs, just as Mickey had before he answered. “You were thinking about it Mick; I saw your face.”

A blush had the nerve to grace his cheeks and Ian’s light, but strong grip on his chin had him unable to turn away. “I was just curious is all. One second,” he reasoned, “I thought about it for like half a second.”

“I know,” Ian rubbed up the length of Mickey’s jaw. “And I did too, which is why we need to stop.”

Ian thought about it too. It wasn’t just him. Was the reason behind it just coincidental? Because they both happened to be gay and ended up in this clusterfuck of a mess, tangled in his bed right now? Or was it actual attraction?

“Probably a good idea,” Mickey made it his choice to stop, just in case Ian thought this had something to do with him, something he did wrong. “But thanks.”

Ian narrowed his eyebrows, still stroking his jaw. “For what?”

Mickey shrugged. “I don’t know,” he leaned into Ian’s touch, watching how his eyes dilated when he did. “For trusting me enough for that.”

Instead of answering right away, Ian leaned down until their foreheads touched. “At this point Mick, I trust you a lot more than I trust me.”

Letting his hand slowly rest on Ian’s face, much like Ian was doing to him. “Funny, I feel the same about you.” He replied, a little in awe at how much Ian trusted him, at how much he trusted Ian. 

It had only been a few hours ago when he was telling Ian not to kiss him. Mad at himself when they kissed, and he didn’t want it. He begged Ian not to kiss him and now, he was giving it willingly. 

“I guess we gotta get up, dive back into the weird shit?” Ian asked, trying to lighten the lusty mood.

“Yeah, we have more to figure out.” His grip on Ian’s neck tightened just a little, enough to bring him down and inch. “One more, then we break. Yeah?”

Ian was already licking his lips. “Yeah.”

The kiss was a little harder, trying to kiss around Ian’s fangs. It left it nearly impossible to swirl their tongues together. His fangs seemed to grow alarmingly fast the longer they touched.

“Oh Mick,” Ian whined as he tipped Mickey’s head, getting a new angle.

Desperate to deepen it, Mickey quickly pushed his tongue in, letting it move across Ian’s fangs, caressing them before he could meet his tongue. Mickey copied Ian’s groan, finally able to kiss fully and Ian welcomed it. 

When they both pulled back, a little more hesitant than either of them meant, they shared one of those knowing looks. Ian was nearly a mirror image of himself. Desperate, needy, willing even though it was potentially disastrous. 

“Time to get up.” Mickey whispered and traced Ian’s bottom lip before he pulled back, and Ian let him. Releasing him from that strong, but delicate grip until he could roll off the bed, making sure his cock was safely tucked into the band of his boxers.

“So, you work nights?” Ian asked as he rolled off the bed as well and took a moment to shrug out of the borrowed hoodie.

Nodding, Mickey grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one as he cracked the window. “Workin nights at a bar. Frees up my days for when I took classes.” He took a drag, savoring the first one of the days before he handed it off to Ian.

Ian took his own drag, groaning when those pre-morning jitters vanished. “What time you go in?”

“Bout 7. Just to get shit set up.” Mickey turned away when Ian shifted. Now that the hoodie was gone, his almost too small shirt rose up a little and he got a nice view of the dimples in Ian’s back. “You wanna come?”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

Mickey shrugged. “I doubt many people there will know you. It’s one of those cliched biker bars.”

“Yeah, probably not since I can’t even legally drink yet.” Ian smirked because that hadn’t stopped him before.

“Hell, I didn’t even hear about you or anyone else going missing until I turned the news on.” Mickey shook his head because it felt like a lifetime ago. “Plus they are all half drunk any ways.”

Ian passed the smoke back. “Mind if I shower first?”

The images that popped up, he immediately filed under ‘inappropriate’ and would have to take them out and study them later. “Sure, you can use what you want.” He pointed to the bathroom. “You might have to wear a pair of Shawn's jeans though,” he eyed Ian’s long legs, not backing down when Ian quirked his eye in amusement. “Seriously doubt mine will fit.”

Ian eyed Mickey’s legs right back, shorter than his but no less amazing. “Yeah, I doubt it too. Wanna grab a pair for me? Don’t wanna go in his room.”

“Speaking of Shawn,” he turned on the bed to look at Ian who was still standing, stretching out his legs. “Wanna tell me why you were hissing up a damn storm at him?”

Ian huffed in response. “Cuz he just walked in here like that shit was okay.” He defended with a glare. Mickey was smiling at him. “Fuckin scared me and tried to touch you.”

Mickey grinned. “Ian,”

“Not to mention he tried to fucking pet me.” Ian shivered like someone else touching him was the nastiest thing he could imagine.

“First of all, he lives here, and he has no boundaries with that shit.” He explained and Ian’s scowl only deepened. “Two, I’m sure he was just going to wake me up, not fondle me while I’m asleep.” 

Ian huffed again and looked away.

“And besides, what’s wrong with him petting you?” He asked, still smiling. Pissy Ian was growing on him. “You let me fuckin pet you.”

Ian’s face softened. “You’re different.”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose, he already knew what. But it sounded good to hear him say it. “Is that right?”

Ian nodded. “I wanted you to pet me.”

Fire bloomed in his groin, imagining what it would have been like if Ian wasn’t a cat when all that petting shit happened. It definitely would have gone further than a little kissing.

“Just don’t get used to it. I’m not gonna pet you all the time.” Mickey stood and grabbed the nearest t-shirt and shrugged it on, knowing Ian was watching. “But he might leave you alone now, so I guess the hissing thing worked.”

Ian nodded, happy with himself as he headed towards the bathroom. “Good. Now we have an understanding.”

Guess they did. Ian didn’t want Shawn trying to touch either of them. Mickey hadn’t minded all those friendly touches from Shawn; a knock in their shoulders or the occasional guy hug. Ian minded. 

“Gonna make some coffee,” Mickey mumbled as he walked towards the door. “I’ll grab a pair of jeans for you.”

“Thanks Mick.” 

Mickey jumped; Ian was suddenly standing behind him. His heart beat wildly for different reasons, but he found himself leaning back into his chest. Ian placed a single, soft kiss just behind his ear and by the time he turned, Ian was gone, and the bathroom door was shut.

“Welcome.” He whispered, knowing Ian would hear it, even through the wall and the shower. He shook off that feeling and headed into the kitchen to make coffee.

Just because Ian didn’t need food like that anymore, didn’t mean he didn’t. Mickey needed coffee and some sort of food after skipping dinner last night. 

Coffee started, filling the house with that comforting smell, Mickey moved down the hall into Shawn's room, digging through his closet to find a pair of jeans. Mickey grabbed them, tossed him on his bed and moved back into the kitchen.

“Too early.” He groaned and dodged the sliver of sunlight on the floor from where the curtain was parted and filled his cup up to the top.

The shower stopped as his face was stuffed into the fridge. He grabbed the eggs and milk and set them on the counter when he heard the bedroom door closed. 

“God, that coffee smells amazing.” Ian smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. “Wonder if I could—” he trailed off as searing pain flashed against the side of his face. “Fuck!” he hissed and jerked away from the light shining into the kitchen.

Mickey turned so fast he dropped the carton of eggs on the floor and saw Ian holding the left side of his face, still in the dark hallway. “What the hell?”

Ian hissed again and literally felt the skin on his face boiling and bubbling. “The light.”

The light; Vampire.

Mickey stepped over the mess on the floor and moved to where Ian was, and he could smell burning skin. He squinted in the dark, trying to see but Ian’s hand was holding it, he couldn’t see.

“Guess that answers the day light question.”

Mickey chuckled. “Wanna let me see?” He asked and pointed to his face. 

When Ian’s hand moved, it was his turn to hiss. The left side of Ian’s face looked like it caught fire, leaving angry bloody pieces of skin hanging. “Damn.”

“Fuckin hurts.”

Mickey reached out, not meaning to and Ian’s hand shot out and gripped around his wrist.

“Please don’t touch it.”

“I wasn’t.” he felt Ian’s grip lessen but he didn’t take it back. “I just thought I saw—” his eyes widened when he could see the skin slowly starting to heal. Going from red, to pink, slowly starting to put the pieces back together. “Holy fuck.”

Ian saw his awestruck face. “What is it? Does it look that bad?”

Mickey shook his head. “No, it’s just healing right in front of me.” He replied distracted as he watched new skin appear, making the red vanish. “Does it hurt still?”

It didn’t take long for him to notice that no, it didn’t hurt anymore. “No, not really.” He lifted a shaky hand and slowly touched his cheek, feeling only soft, new skin. “Wow.”

Wow was right. In a matter of seconds, that mass of painful skin was back to normal. Soft, lightly freckled and perfect. “That shit is incredible.” When he went to touch it, Ian didn’t stop him. Mickey lightly ran his knuckle over his cheek, it wasn’t even hot. 

Ian leaned into his touch and his hand slowly stroked over Mickey’s arm without thinking why not. “Guess it’s best to avoid that shit. Felt like my face was melting.”

Mickey nodded. “It looked like it was melting. So, no food or sun.” he took his hand back, noticing that Ian still touched it. “Let me fix it.”

“Thank you.” Ian leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

Flushing at the thank you, Mickey stepped back and fixed the curtain, so no day light shined in and the only light was from the light above. “Think you’re good now.”

Ian moved into the kitchen and leaned down to scoop the mess of broken eggs up and into the trash. “Sorry about that. Guess no eggs?”

“Nope,” he smiled and grabbed the roll of paper towels to help. “Guess not.”

They shared a ridiculous smile as they cleaned up the mess. Something so odd, something that might have annoyed him before, was suddenly funny, memorable. 

“Maybe coffee?” Mickey washed his hands and grabbed a second cup, asking. “Food was a no, but even vampires need coffee.”

Ian snorted and sat at the table, far away from the window and watched him. “Only one way to find out.”

With two cups in his hands, Mickey moved to the other chair, across from Ian and pushed his cup across the table. “Start slow man, you don’t want burning coffee coming back up.” He warned and blew across the top of his.

Ian nodded and grabbed the cup, the entire cup, not the handle and didn’t feel the heat. He brought it up to his mouth and took a drink, not bothering to blow on the top like Mickey had. He groaned, tasting it just enough to be happy about it.

Mickey snorted and watched Ian nearly gulp the entire cup. He wasn’t bothered by the heat or taking small sips. “Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Ian smiled and set the cup down, waiting to see if it would come back up like that ice cream had last night. After a few minutes, Ian was sure it was fine and took another drink. “Seems okay.”

“Good.” Mickey smiled and turned away, not wanting to stare at how Ian’s lips looked as they parted.

They sat like that for awhile. Silently drinking coffee, not bothering with words but used a few smiles instead. It was so easy being around Ian. Even as a vampire. But he didn’t do silent too well and was the first one to break the silence.

“So, do you remember anything from last night?” He asked and saw that flesh of arousal in Ian’s eyes. He tipped his head back as a wave of his own need washed over him. “I meant before you got here.”

Ian shook his head. “Not really. I remember a little more now than I did last time you asked me.”

Mickey nodded. “Well, that’s better than nothing.”

“I remember the party I was at, then I went to leave, and it kinda goes blank.” Ian sat forward, abandoning his cup. “Then it’s in pieces. There was a group of people around me, looking down at me for some reason. I remember being confused, afraid.”

Mickey pushed his cup away too and tried to show Ian that he had his undivided attention. When Ian nodded a little, Mickey knew he understood.

“There were candles everywhere instead of light, and I think we were outside? Because I remember thinking the moon had that red tint to it.”

It sounded like when Ian had been taken, he had still been human. The Blood Moon was last night, the night he came to his house, but Ian had been taken the night before. Why would someone keep him that long?

“What are you thinking?” Ian asked quietly.

“I was just thinking why they would keep you so long.” Mickey replied, making Ian’s worried look worse. “The Eclipse was last night, that means they kept you human for an entire 24 hours.”

“Are we going to assume ‘they' are vampires?” 

“I guess we have to.” Mickey grabbed his cup, trying to find something to keep his hands from fidgeting. “Did you see anyone, aside from the group of people?”

Ian didn’t answer right away, and Mickey didn’t push. Ian had to figure out the truth on his own and hope whatever shit they had to do to make him a vampire wasn’t as bad as some of the movies he watched.

“It’s weird, but I remember others being there. Not the people who took me, but others. I guess the 11 other people they took.”

Mickey nodded, listening hard, trying not to miss a beat. “Were they vampires?”

“I don’t know,” he rubbed his head, trying to force the images to appear. “They were in a circle, spaced apart with some big platform in the center.”

Ian was struggling to remember, fighting himself. Mickey moved to the chair closest to him and when he sat down, Ian jumped a little as he sat down. “We can do this later Ian.”

At first, Ian just stared at him. Maybe trying to decide if he was okay with waiting. Mickey offered a smile and put one hand on Ian’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Then that smile made a quick appearance, as did the fangs and he realized that even with the new hardware, it was a fantastic smile.

“I’m okay,” Ian leaned in and lightly nosed his cheek. “Just wish I could remember all of it.”

The grip on Ian’s shoulder tightened and he briefly leaned against him. “You will. Just might take some time.” Ian nodded but didn’t see sure, just like he wasn’t. “Maybe I can see if they have those other people’s photos, might jog your memory.”

At that, Ian leaned a little to his left and kissed his lips quickly. “Sounds like a plan.”

It was so tempting to lean over and kiss him again, as more than a thank you. But then they would never get anything done. So, Mickey stood up and moved back into his room to grab his laptop and when he came back, Ian hadn’t moved.

“You wanna sit here or the couch maybe?” Mickey offered as he stood close to Ian’s chair.

“I’d probably fall asleep on the couch.” Ian grabbed his cup, now cold, and downed the rest of it before getting more. “Might as well do it in here.”

“Here it is.” He chose to stay in the seat closer to Ian and opened his laptop. When he put in his password, the screen changed and a loud, deep moaning sounded from the speakers

Ian’s eyes widened and he scrambled to jam the volume button down as fast as possible, flushing hotly. As Ian laughed beside him, Mickey avoided his eyes as he clicked out of that porn site and opened the web browser.

Mickey looked over, daring Ian to say something. “Just don’t,” he warned, unable to keep his smile in as Ian grinned. “Don’t be a child Gallagher. We are both adults.”

Ian nodded, amused. “We are, but I never took you for bondage Mick.”

He blushed harder and let his head fall into his hands. “Oh my God, first rule of porn,” he looked at Ian who only shrugged. “We don’t talk about it.”

“Not me, I can talk all day about it.” Ian winked, eyeing his lips again. 

“Then talk to yourself about it.” He shot back as he scanned the news page for the images of the others missing. “I’m gonna actually do this, cuz I got work after.”

“Fine,” he gave all his attention to the screen. “We do it your way.”

Mickey smiled, happy he won. That was, until Ian had to have the last word.

“For now.”


	5. The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the people after Ian..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little look into the other side of this story, those responsible for turning Ian, and those who went missing. This happened the same night Ian went to Mickey's house,(the people chasing him). I introduce a few new characters. 
> 
> Also, please pay attention to when I capitalize He*** it is very important because I won't reveal his name for some time!

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Chapter 5- The Darkness

(Halloween Night)

The Blood Moon had come and gone within an hour, and they were no closer to their destiny.  


It had taken 12 years to get it right. 24 people a month, every month for 12 years. That was 3,456 people, vampires dead. Or there were supposed to be that many.

But one escaped. 

Blake paced the concrete floor, hearing little pieces crunching into dust before he moved on. The Book of the Dead was spread open, in the center of the glass table he paced around. The pages moved, like a fan had been set to blow against it, but underground, shielded away from the world, away from the sun, there was nothing to rustle them besides power.

It lay hidden within those black, blood smudged pages. All the secrets to bringing forth the one Vampire that could save them all, that could give them the power they craved. Somehow, they had misplaced their last victim. The one vampire that was keeping them from all that power. During the ritual, he managed to escape, to flee the cemetery, rendering Him weak, vulnerable until it was complete. 

Long ago, before the lights chased away the shadows, where everyone went to sleep in the dark, afraid of what lurked within, there had been the ultimate dark power. 

Said to be created from the dark, vile things that lurked in the hearts of men. Things so awful, you dare not speak of it as it could be conjured before you, ready to darken the last light in your soul.

Blake had been there, from day one in that darkness. First as a boy, unafraid of the dark, or what walked through the world at night, then to an adult, who had been chosen to embrace the darkest part of his heart; to welcome it. 

He had chosen him. Blake wanted to say his name so bad, but it was too soon to hope their timeline would align. His name could only be spoken when the ritual was over, sealing his fate, his empire. 

Since then, when that light left his body as he looked into the, bloody, rotten, hideous face of evil, there was only darkness. Blake made it his promise to find what had crept into his heart that night.

The book to do that was there. Trying to lead the way for him. And he was so close, he could taste the rot it would bring on the world. When He swallowed down the hearts full of light; the souls of those chosen to bring Him back, would give Him the power to rain down on the corrupt world. 

“Where are you?” Blake whispered as he stopped pacing once he stepped in front of the book. He put the tips of his fingers on the stained pages and closed his eyes, trying to find his boy. 

The boys power was the strongest he’d ever felt, in all those years. Of all those he had turned, all the blood he had tasted, this last one had something powerful, something evil hidden deep down inside of him. 

“I know you’re there my evil boy,” Blake smiled as he conjured up the boy’s face in his mind. Pale as snow with hair the same color living fire and the glowing green eyes of a dragon. “I feel you.”

Searching through himself, not just his mind and body, but into his blood, into the very thing that gave this one life. Normally, he could follow that red path and be led to them instantly. Down to the very house they tried to hide in. But this one, something or someone was blocking him. Keeping him hidden away.

“Time is running out.”

The deep voice alone was enough to make his own blood freeze in his veins. Not from fear, but from want, from need and desire. His voice echoed in his mind, even without Him being around, He was strong enough to get inside his head and feel what he felt, to see what he saw.

Truly a marvelous gift, one he wanted to share forever.

“I will find him.” Blake growled out loud, pushing himself further, harder, to find that link. “Something is keeping me out, protecting him.”

“Something powerful is hiding him.”

Blake hummed his agreement, wishing He would just come out and talk to him. So he could see His face again. To feel His power. To let it flow into his body, into his blood, touching him like the most passionate lover.

“They all must die together.”

Blake knew that too. It was something he would never overlook. 12 newly made vampires needed to die at the same time, before all the Blood left the moon or they would have to start over. 

Both of his hands now laid flat against the pages, hoping for a better connection, a stronger one. The voice he heard, quickly rolled up the side of his neck, allowing the share of power. Blake gasped as his head tilted back and his eyes slipped closed, searching.

“Open your hand, my love.” 

Instantly, his hand turned until his palm was up and the breathing down his neck intensified. Growing hotter as the power trickled into him. With a deep groan, Blake watched as his palm split open, making blood pour out of it and drip onto the pages. 

The fog cleared a little, opening his mind and speeding up the search. He felt every move the boy made, how he escaped, the street he ran down, the door he knocked on for refuge. 

Blake smiled. “I see him.” 

The stark contrast between red hair and pale skin made him easy to find, easy to see in the dark. Blake could see him pounding on the door, begging to be let inside. He watched as the boy couldn’t gain entrance into the humans home, not unless he was invited.

“Whoever that is, is shielding him.”

A chill went down his spine and it felt like He was pressed against his back, whispering into his ear. “He is just a human, nothing more. He has no power.”

The voice gave a dark, evil chuckle. “Don’t be fooled by appearances my love. Find him, kill him and bring the boy back.”

Blake had enough time to catch sight of the house number before He pulled away and that power was severed, making him feel cold again, alone. Unwanted by the only being he’d ever wanted. 

“Don’t leave.” Blake begged as he turned away from the book. “Please stay with me.”

What felt like a hand, softly caressed his face and Blake leaned into it, into nothing but power. 

“I grow weaker as he grows stronger. I had to kill two of your people to make this connection.”

Two people? Blake would rather he slaughter thousands if it meant He could stay just a little longer. He was his only weakness, the only one he let his guard down around. 

“Take more,” Blake insisted as he took a step forward, but the power was fading. “Take them all,” he begged, feeling that dark pit inside him grow even more empty the longer apart they were. “Just don’t go.”

“All in good time, my love.”

Blake closed his eyes, trembling.

“Finish what you started, and we will be together again.”

He left as quickly as He’d come. Leaving Blake feeling better and worse as the same time. The confidence placed within him, made Blake even more determined to end this. But whenever He was able to appear, either in a dream or as a voice in his head, held the sweetest relief until it was gone again. Leaving him feeling empty, broken. Alone.

“Samuel!!” Blake screamed as loud as possible and the ground shook under his feet. 

The vampire he called appeared only moments later. He stood tall at the door, head tilted down to stare at the floor in total respect, with his hands placed at the small of his back. There was no talking from him, no moving or questions. 

A small smile appeared on his lips. Blake admired submission like this. They both knew who was in charge, who was stronger. He slowly walked away from the book, noting that his hand hadn’t healed like it was meant to, it never did when He made marks on him. 

“The boy who escaped, who was assigned to watch him?” Blake asked when he stopped in front of Samuel. He gripped his chin and his eyes opened. 

“Sir, Joey had been assigned to watch out for him.” Samuel spoke quickly and truthfully, even when it went against his judgment to rat.

Blake growled. “Joey.”

Joey, the newest in their nest. Still learning all the evil things that were expected of him in vampire Sunday school. He had so much potential, so much darkness inside someone so small, but he was careless, unpredictable, insatiable. And Joey was also his favorite. 

“I will track Joey down, bring him back here for you.” Samuel spoke, eyes to the ground again.

Blake’s death glare turned into a fond smile. "You are always cleaning up his messes.”

Samuel didn’t speak.

“You know he must learn the hard way when he risks everything I have worked my entire life for.” Blake let his fingers run through Samuel's hair, touching him as you would a pet. “I will deal with the boy myself, and as for Joey, chain him on my bed until I get back.”

Samuel nodded. “Anything else I can do?”

“Yes,” Blake walked back to the book and snatched the dagger that laid beside it and handed it to Samuel. “Carve my name unto his chest.”

The dagger quickly made its way into his belt. “He will heal.”

“Yes, I know.” Blake nodded as he moved to grab his jacket and the other dagger on the table. “Do it every half an hour. Give it time to heal, then do it again.”

“Yes sir.”

“My handsome Sammy,” Blake smiled and kissed the side of his cheek. “You follow orders so well.”

Leaving Samuel to collect Joey, Blake made his way throughout the crypt. Much bigger than you would think, underground, with at least 45 rooms, a dungeon, the meat locker where they stored the blood they collected, and the largest room for the ritual. 

It didn’t take him long to find who he was looking for. Jake was where he usually was; laying in his room, where pillows and blankets covered every inch of the floor. Jake laid in the center, with three or four vampires around him, drinking from him, playing with him. Catering to his every single want and desire. 

Jake, or Jacob, as he asked them not to call him; was more of a lover than a fighter, but he could hold his own at any given moment. Even now, he was clearly neck deep in lust and attention, blue-green eyes moved over to settle on him.

“Care to join?” Jake asked with a devious smile.

Blake gave it a thought as one vampire who looked twice as big as he was, move down Jake’s body, creating two blood lines in his skin from his fangs. It looked tempting. Very tempting, at least now it did because Joey would be unavailable to soothe his sexual needs for a while. Blood needs; yes, sex ones; no. 

“Not today Jake,” Blake winked, almost calling him Jacob. He hated that name. 

He would be taking Jake with him but there were too many people around, too many ears open to hear his plans. Blake quickly clicked his tongue against his teeth, and all three vampires moved away. 

Jake huffed in annoyance and Blake couldn’t even be mad. Instead, he dropped to his knees between Jake’s legs and smelt that new wave of arousal coming off of him. He slowly crawled up his body until their lips touched.

“I need you tonight,” Blake rolled his hips, tempting Jake further.

Jake groaned and dug his fingers into Blake’s hair, pulling hard enough it rustled the glasses on his face. “I’m yours whenever you need me.”

“Good, because we are going to fix Joey’s mistake.” 

Jake sat up, surprised as he smiled. “He came to you again?”

Blake smiled too and moved to his knees. “He did. He helped me locate the boy, but we need to go. Every minute He grows weaker and we need to finish this.”

Sexual tension broken, Blake stood and offered Jake his hand. “Get dressed, make sure those heal before we go and meet me outside.” Just before he pulled away, Blake leaned down and licked the trail of blood that was running down his neck. He groaned and licked his lips. “I forgot how sweet you are.”

Jake grinned. “Yeah, well maybe if you feed like you’re supposed to, you’d be used to it.”

Rolling his eyes, Blake gave his ass a light tap. “Clothes, outside in 5.”

**

“Is this the place?” Jake asked as he hid around the corner of the closest house.

Blake nodded. Outside was dark, no streetlights lit or the porch light. He could smell the fresh dirt on the welcome mat, as well as the spots of blood from where the boy had knocked.

“This is it.” Blake replied as he scanned the windows. All dark except the front where a dim light was lit, shielded by the curtains. “I can’t feel him inside though.”

“No, me either.” Jake shifted, very uncomfortable being in the dark, figuratively speaking. “Why can’t we feel him?”

“He said there was someone inside, shielding him from us, from Him.” Blake gave a sharp nod and they moved a little closer, ducking behind a car. “A human, but very pure, very powerful.”

“A human is neither of those things Blake,” Jake snarled at him. “A human is food, that’s all. We lure them outside, eat the human and take the boy back.”

Without looking away from the shadow in the window, Blake reached out, too quick to track the movement and wrapped his hand around Jake’s throat. He squeezed just enough to get his attention.

“Right now, I have Joey chained to my bed with Samuel carving my name into his chest, over and over again.” Blake’s voice took on that growl and felt Jake start to tremble. “You better watch your tone, do as your told, or you will be chained together getting the same treatment.”

“I-I’m sorry Blake,” Jake stuttered, nearly whispering from lack of air, both from the power that washed into him and the grip on his throat.

Blake let go and lightly slapped his cheek. “Good boy,” he smiled and turned his full attention back to the house. “There is no way to get in, unless we burn the house down…” he trailed off, seriously thinking it over. “But I feel another inside, another human.”

“Powerful too?” Jake asked as he rubbed his sore neck. “Maybe we need to go back, get the boys for this.”

This human was weak. Fragile. Blake could smell the attraction he had for the other human, a smell that might end up helping them in getting their boy back.

“No, this is going to be about stealth rather than muscle.” Blake replied a little smugly. “Sooner or later, he will need to feed. Now, he may eat the humans inside; taking care of our little problem, or he is going to have to leave to get it.”

Jake nodded as he looked over. He studied the black frames of Blake’s glasses, seeing the sharpness of his blue eyes. “So, we wait?”

“We wait. When we leaves, we try and grab the boy without alerting the humans.” Blake reached out again, smiling when Jake flinched, and pulled him to rest against his side. “The last thing we need are hunters showing up and catching up to us. We managed to stay ahead of them this long, I won’t have one boy and two humans fuck this up.”

Jake shivered and buried his head into Blake’s neck, fighting the urge to shiver. “I fucking hate those hunters.” He whimpered and moved closer until Blake’s grip tightened. 

“Shhh,” he leaned to whisper against his ear as he kissed it. “I would never let them destroy what we have built, or the ones close to me.” Blake nuzzled his neck, drinking in his fear. “We have bigger problems right now.”

“There has to be a smarter way to handle this.”

That’s why he liked Jake. Always thinking two steps ahead like he was, but he expected nothing less from the vampires he turned. “Yes, there is. If all else fails, we will use the other human to get to them.”

“Is that why you brought me?” Jake smiled and kissed up Blake’s neck. “Gonna poke at his brain and make him our little slave?”

Blake grinned. “Precisely, and I know are who’s best for the job.” 

“You getting soft on me Blake?” Jake teased, wiggling against his body a little to find out that no, he wasn’t soft at all. But hard and ready. 

“Never.” He winked and turned back to the house. “Let the games begin.”

**

Two hours later, had Jake getting up off his knees, wiping the come from the corners of his mouth as he smiled up at him. Blake returned the smile, giving a breathless laugh as he tucked his wet cock back into his jeans. 

“Fuck, it’s been awhile.” Blake groaned and slumped against the car.

Jake licked his lips as he rose. “Better take proper care of yourself if you have big loads like that.” 

Just as Blake was about to insist Jake help him with that on a regular basis, the garage door opened, and a car slowly pulled down the driveway.

“Fuck, looks like he decided not to eat them.” Blake cursed and thrummed his nails on the top of the car as they drove away. “Too risky to ambush the car, that hasn’t worked well in the past.”

Jake winced and Blake knew he was remembering the last time they tried to do this, to get the human they needed for the ritual 7 years ago. In ended with the car totaled, one vampire dead and the human wrapped around a telephone pole. 

“Plan B then, yeah?” Jake asked with an excited wiggle.

Blake winked at him and they quickly made their way across the street and up to the door. “I will knock, and you do your thing.”

Jake nodded with that little evil glimmer in his eyes and stood off to the side as he knocked loudly on the door. Inside, he could hear groaning, rustling around but no actual movement.

“Asleep?” Jake suggested.

As good a guess as any. Blake just knocked louder and heat the human cursing from inside as he shuffled to the door. Blake put a fake, happy smile on his face, using all the charm he could muster to help this along.

“No fucking candy asshole!”

Blake smiled when the door opened and stood a sleepy, pissed off human. “Good, because I didn’t come for candy.”

The human blinked slowly, eyes going a little wide when he realized how attractive he was. Blake knew it was partly true, his body was desired by many but his darkened soul, or what was left of it, distorted his image into something less than attractive, or to a human anyway.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Blake, yours?” he asked with a grin. The human looked at him up and down and he could smell his arousal. 

“Shawn. Do I know you?”

Jake lightly snickered beside him, still out of sight. “Would you like to?” 

“Maybe.” 

As fun as this way, flirting with a clueless human, he had a deadline and no time to waste. “Step out, we can talk a little.” He suggested with a wink and again, his arousal heightened. 

The human didn’t step out. And they didn’t get an invite inside and it was pissing him off. Since when were humans so cautious? “Jake, your turn.”

Jake stepped out of the shadow and caught the humans wide hazel eyes. “Step out.” He ordered.

The human stepped out with a dazed look on his face. Blake stepped up behind Jake and put his face against the side of his neck. “I love your mind.”

Jake smiled as he leaned back but never took his eyes away from the human. “What do you want me to say to him?”

That was a good question. It was apparent that Shawn knew nothing of his human friend letting a vampire into their home. If he knew, Blake would be able to smell it. So questioning him about the vampire was a waste of time.

“Ask him about the human that lives here.” Blake suggested.

“Shawn, tell me about your friend.” Jake commanded, feeling that rush of power when the human put up no fight.

“His name is Mickey Milkovich, this is his house. He works at the bar up the street and takes classes at the college during the day.”

Shawn answered instantly, showing no signs that he knew what was happening. The weaker humans couldn’t fight the command, but some, like the other human could. Blake knew this Mickey guy would be able to fight the mind control.

“Tell him to write down both addresses of the school and his work, cell phone number, make and model of his car.” Blake suggested next. Pretty soon, they would have all the information they needed to find out why Mickey was so powerful. 

Jake felt his eyes flare as the power transferred, making his command non-negotiable. “Write down every piece of information you know about Mickey. And get me a piece of his clothing; a shirt maybe.”

Shawn just turned and went to work on doing what he was told.

“We can have Gabriel do a check, find his family line.” Jake offered when Blake arched an eyebrow at him. “The smell will help the others track him easier if we can’t follow the boy.”

Blake’s cock was suddenly really fucking hard. He turned Jake around, pushed him against the side of the house and trapped his hands above his head. “That’s my boy,” Blake growled against his jaw. “Always thinking ahead for me.”

Jake nodded as he licked over his lip and willingly offered his neck. “Just doing what you taught he Blake.”

That thick vein in the side of his neck beat wildly against his pale skin. Blake could taste his heartbeat with every breath he took. His mouth opened wide, his fangs growing alarmingly fast, Blake pressed them against his neck and barely pushed down before blood welled to the surface.

Blake groaned and licked at it, feeling Jake’s heart beat twice as fast as before. “You keep it up Jake, and you’ll be my new favorite.”

“Anything you want Blake,” Jake answered instantly, knowing that he would be able to sense the truth. 

“Maybe when this is over, I’ll have you chained to my bed after all.” He whispered just before he licked his neck the last time and released him.

The human appeared at the doorway with a piece of paper in his hand and the shirt Jake asked for in the other hand. He held them out, that blank expression still on his face.

“My, my,” Jake grinned and grabbed both items, then resumed eye contact. “He has no will to fight, not even a little bit.”

Blake nodded. The only humans who could fight mind control, where the ones with the will power to live. They were strong and could fight it up to a point. The only ones who could actually disobey a command, were hunters and they were less than human. 

They were complicated.

“Should we change him?” Jake asked, his fangs descending quickly. 

Blake shook his head. “Not yet. We may need him later, but if we can get the boy without him, I’d rather not have a new vampire to deal with if we changed him too soon.”

“New vamps are so fucking bitchy.” Jake groaned, fed up with the past 12 years of nothing but new vampires.

“Yes, they are.” He smiled; he too did not like them. “Scrub his memory but keep your hooks in him for later. If anything, we can turn him, then kill him.”

Jake felt his eyes widen again and Shawn’s mouth dropped open as he felt the power flowing into him. “Forget we were here; forget you ever spoke to us. Go back to sleep, and when you wake up, you will only have a weird feeling from this night.”

Blake grinned. Jake was keeping him on edge instead of making him feel safe. Just like he would have done.

“When Mickey comes back, find out his plans for tomorrow night, and we will be back. Understand?” Jake asked and the human nodded. 

Blake stepped up, seeing the vacant expression on Shawn’s face. He quickly grabbed his hand, sliced open one finger with his fangs and sucked the blood that dripped out. Once the taste registered in his body, he flicked his tongue over the wound, healed it and stepped back.

“Now I will be able to feel what he feels, see what he sees. Just in case he tries to fight it.” Blake moved, giving Jake back control. 

Jake grinned. “Go and remember what I told you.”

Shawn nodded and turned away from them to shut and lock the door. Blake was behind Jake as he sagged back against him. He kissed his temple and wrapped his arms around him. “You did a good job Jake.”

Jake smiled. “Thank you. Happy to help but fuck my brain hurts.”

Mind control, though an amazing gift to have, took its toll on the body. Jake would need to feed again and rest before he would start to feel better. “Come on, let’s head back.” He looked into the sky, seeing how close dawn was. “You can feed and sleep it off in my bed.”

Jake nodded and let Blake half carry him as they walked away from the house. “Even with Joey there?”

Joey was special. Blake didn’t normally bed more than one of them, and since he turned Joey 15 years ago, it had always been him. Blake didn’t like anyone to touch him, not even simple touch, so when Jake asked if it was okay, he meant it. 

“Even with Joey there,” Blake kissed his cheek. “Might even let you feed from him.” Jake’s eyes widened. “It’ll make you heal faster than human blood.”

Jake groaned. Drinking another vampires blood was like a drug. It was addicting and could spiral out of control fast if you weren’t careful. But if Blake was offering, especially since it came from Joey, there was no way he would say no.

“Thank you.” Jake leaned against him.

“Gotta get you strong again,” he glared at the coming sunrise. “We will get him tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I always have pics for my fics, but can't get them to post right here. So, if you would like to see, please look me up on Twitter- @KatWehunt, and Tumblr- RumbleFish14


	6. The Hunter

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
Chapter 6- The Hunter

(10:30 AM, Nov. 1st)

The compound was full of life, so to speak. Maybe commotion was a better word. Everyone was getting everything ready for the ritual. It had to happen as soon as they had the boy, the red tint to the moon was barely there, giving them a few hours tops before it would pass and turning 12 people into vampires would be for nothing. 

Jake was busy feeding, welcoming vampire after willing vampire into his room to satiate his needs. Human blood was needed to keep them alive, to keep them strong. But vampire blood was stronger, it would heal you twice as fast, but you couldn’t live on it alone. 

Blake needed him back to full strength before nightfall and it would take that long to get him there. 

Gabriel was running the information on the human, the strong one, not Shawn. He was merely a pawn, a way to get information without risking His return. Blake was given assurances that it wouldn’t take long, but anything but instant seemed to take forever. 

That meant he had a little free time. Blake strolled passed his people, offering smiles or winks when a few gave him salacious glances. So maybe his nest ran on blood and sex and the determination to bring Him back, but it worked. They were strong, all powerful and unstoppable. 

His room was the closest to the ritual room. Blake wanted to be as close to Him as possible, even when he was unable to manifest all the way. Not yet, not until the vampires died, which had to be tonight. 

Blake stopped at that door first. Unable to simply bypass it. He wouldn’t go in, he never did. But Blake had to touch the door, even if it was just for a second. 

“It’s almost time.” Blake whispered as if he spoke directly to Him and not the door. 

The only reply he ever received was a thrum of power. It sank into his hand, slithered around his wrist, up his arm and slammed into his heart. It invaded every single inch of his body within moments, leaving him hard, aching and a little sad. 

It had been so long since they were together. Thousands of years. Since the beginning. Since he realized how broken and damaged he was, how dark and lonely and evil. Until He saved him, until He fixed him. Until He loved him.

It was love. Blake knew it was. Not the hearts and flowers love, but the twisted and life altering love. The kind that makes you either want to spend the rest of your life with them or strangle them in their sleep.

Blake got the first taste of that power from Him. The first taste of passion he’d ever had. And then it was gone. Taken from him when he only first had it. It took a few hundred years to find out why He was taken, damned. Why they were apart, and it still wasn’t easy to live without him.

Other things kept him occupied, doing his part to make this ritual work. Turning those he wanted with him along the way. Blake was able to satisfy his needs with others too, to keep those needs met as well until He was back. 

Joey. 

It had been Joey for the last 15 years. And it was good, it was fucking fantastic. Joey met all his needs; he had a sharp mind; Joey was the only who helped him find the right ritual. Joey was also witty, crafty, dark and demented; far more than anyone else in their nest. Not to mention he was helplessly addicted to Joey’s body. 

It was so fucking perfect Blake lost his mind every time they were in the same room together. Stopping in the middle of work, even when he was supposed to be slaughtering 24 vampires each month. There had been a few times he had to pass off a task or two to someone else because of Joey. The bitch of it was, he didn’t even have to do anything. Just standing there, or smiling or growing, bloody or cleaned up. It didn’t matter, Blake’s mind took a little vacation and he had to get on him as fast as possible.

With a heavy sigh, Blake moved away from that door and to his own. The sounds inside helped that sadness and longing fade. The beautiful sounds of Joey screaming and moaning; that mixed sound like he couldn’t decide if it hurt too much or felt too good, could be heard from outside the door. He took a moment longer than needed to stand there and listen, to ready himself. 

And then he opened the door.

His room resembled the dungeon a little too much. All those unnecessary things like tv or computers were not in there. Instead, there was a king sized bed with dark red sheets, one of those heavy, four poster beds that needed a small army to lift. A dark, mesh canopy hung from the corners, making it look medieval. The dark wooden headboard had shackles built into it with heavy duty chains that connected to the concrete wall on the other side. 

Off to the side had more shackles on the floor, right at the end of the bed. Then there was the metal table in the back, fully capable of containing the strength of a vampire, with little capsules along the sides, able to drip holy water or blood, his choice of course. Not to mention the table had a large cross indented into the center. It would reach from the neck, all the way to your tailbone. 

Joey asked for that one, picked it when it was his turn for something new for them to have. They might have to use it later, depending on how Joey’s behavior was. 

“Deeper.”

Blake snapped to attention at Joey’s groan, his eyes going right to the bed. Joey was shackled to the top like he asked, perched up like a prince on all those fluffy red pillows. He wasn’t naked, but he was far from decent. Wearing only a pair of tight underwear that showcased how hard he was and left the view of his long, delicate legs unobstructed. 

Samuel knelt on the bed in front of Joey, wearing only a dark pair of jeans. It left his muscled back bare, shoulders wide enough to sit on. 

Blake slowly moved around the room, getting the best angle possible to see both of them. Joey’s chest was perfect, despite the words he spoke moments ago. Blood even coated his chest, down his torso and dripped down onto his thighs. Joey was panting hard, his head back and his eyes closed, and he was so fucking beautiful.

Blake groaned, catching both their attention. Samuel smiled, his chest splattered in blood as well and he could see a healing bite mark on his neck. 

Joey started to whine, begging for his attention. Wiggling and pulling on the shackles, swiveling his hips in that provocative way that always made Blake give in. 

“What happened?” Blake asked when he gripped Samuel's chin and examined the bite.

Joey only laughed.

“Got too close, he bit me which is why he healed it so fast.” Samuel twisted the blade in his fingers and quickly cut a B into his chest.

Joey groaned; head tilted back.

Blake watched it heal almost instantly. Leaving only a thin blood trail to prove it was even there. “Didn’t think he could trick you Sammy.”

Samuel growled and cut another B. “He was about to slip the shackles, I moved to tighten it and he got me.”

“Tasted good too Sammy,” Joey grinned and sagged a little, making the chains rattle. “He’s so easy to trick.”

Blake had to agree. Samuel was far too trusting for his own good. His entire nest knew the twisted shit Joey could talk you into or trick you into. Everyone knew to watch out for him, but Samuel always ended up bleeding after.

Blake sliced his thumb on one fang and rubbed the blood over the bite. Samuel groaned, sitting on his legs rather than kneeling as the power of his blood healed not just the bite but anything that had been hurting him. Blake leaned over just enough to kiss his jaw and moved back, sucking his thumb into his mouth.

“Thank you sir.” Samuel knelt once more, slightly flushed.

“Anything for you Sammy.” Blake smiled when Samuel flushed again. “Let me see that,” he held his hand out for the blade and Samuel handed it over instantly. “Go get his table ready for me?” he asked instead of demanded because Samuel flushed again. 

“Blake, please.” Joey whined and pulled against the shackles. “I’m sorry I bit him, but he was asking for it.”

Blake waited until Samuel moved off the bed before he crawled his way to Joey, knowing damn well he wouldn’t try to bite him. He took the blade and placed the tip at the dip in Joey’s throat and waited until blood welled up before slowly dragging it down the center of his body.

Joey whimpered and Blake has to remind himself this was about a punishment, not his own sexual needs. Not yet anyways. “You were asking for it my sweet boy,” Blake smiled when he groaned again. “First letting my vampire go, then being mean to my lovely Sammy.”

“He fucking liked it.” Joey snapped back with a growl. “He’s been wanting to feed and fuck me for years.”

Blake glanced at Samuel who reacted by not reacting. “Is this true Sammy? You want my Joey?”

Samuel nodded and didn’t stop prepping the table. 

Joey scuffed. “He’ll do anything to get me in trouble.”

Blake winked at Samuel and turned back to Joey. Without speaking, he quickly dug the blade into his chest, carving his name just in time for it to heal. Joey wasn’t as cocky as he had been a moment ago, so Blake took that as a win.

“Well, Sammy is always good Joey,” Blake smoothed one hand down Joey’s chest, playing in his blood as his hand moved lower to grip his cock. “I think he has more than earned a turn with you.”

Joey gasped at his cock being touched but his eyes widened at the other part. “You’d let him have me? Just like that?”

The hurt in Joey’s eyes and his voice was very real. Blake moved closer and captured those pink, pouting lips in a soft kiss. “That is up to you my sweet,” he squeezed his cock until he gasped. “You keep acting like this and I’ll punish you far more than I’ll fuck you.”

“Baby,” Joey groaned again and pushed his hips forward, adding just the amount of pressure he needed. “Please don’t. I just want to be yours.”

This is the Joey he wanted to fuck right now. The one that called him those sickly sweet pet names and begged so pretty for him. Blake leaned close enough for Joey to touch him, kissing up his neck, then sucking on his ears. God it felt good. 

“Please Blake.” Joey begged again into his ear.

“Shhh, my sweet.” Blake ran his fingers up one smooth cheek. “You are going to be on that table until night fall.” Joey moaned deeply. “And if you do as your told, and make me very, very happy, I won’t let anyone touch you.”

“I’ll be good baby, I promise.” Joey nuzzled his chest, kissing over the lion tattoo above his heart. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Blake grinned, his hand slowly moving over his cock again. “That’s a good boy.”

The knock on the door didn’t dim the mood in the slightly. Samuel didn’t move to answer it, not when Joey was so indecent. “Joey, Sammy is going to put you on the table while I see what that’s about, okay?”

Joey nodded, no longer fighting but eager for the closeness. “I’ll be good.”

Blake laughed and backed off the bed. “Oh, I know you will be.” Samuel stopped just short of the bed and Blake handed him the blade. “Take good care of him.” He warned. 

Samuel nodded, eyes down. 

The sound of chains rattling sounded as he opened the door quickly and slipped out. He shut it just as quickly so Gabriel wouldn’t see anything he shouldn’t.

“Sorry Blake, but it’s important.” Gabriel held up the stack of papers.

The last time someone knocked when he’d been with Joey, died the second he opened the door. Blake could see how nervous Gabriel was and even though he was fond of him, he wouldn’t hesitate to shed a little blood if it wasn’t important.

“Is this about the human?” Blake asked sternly.

Gabriel nodded and handed him the papers. “It took longer than I thought because it was well hidden.”

The stack was thick, but it looked like their everyday background check. He scanned the first few pages. Mickey Milkovich; 25 years old, worked as a bartender a few blocks up from his house. Took classes at the college; their hunting ground. Shawn Mendes was his roommate, easily manipulated, college student. Mickey had one sister and one brother, both lived in New York. A drunk for a dad, who was currently serving 15-20 for murder, and no mother to speak of; not even a name.

“Am I missing it? Because this looks normal.” Blake narrowed his eyes. 

“His immediate family are just normal humans, work and school and all that boring shit.” Gabriel turned a few pages. “But Terry Milkovich, the father, had been on a watch list for years. It seemed he had no idea why he was so strong and resilient, or even so angry when confronted or challenged, but the clues are all there.

Blake read over what Gabriel pointed at and his eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. It all mad3 sense now. “A hunter? Are you sure?” 

Gabriel nodded, thrumming with excitement. “I tracked the Milkovich line back to the days you were turned.”

Blake tensed. There was no stopping it. He couldn’t think about his past without thinking of Him. 

“He comes from a long line of Vampire Hunters; some of his ancestors were the ones who discovered us, who discovered Him.”

The growl that erupted from his throat shook the entire compound. Vampire Hunters had been responsible for taking Him away all those years ago. A curse too powerful to fight. The hunters ruined everything. 

“Are you sure about this?” Blake blinked back the awful memories and saw Gabriel nearly shaking at the power that now surrounded them.

Gabriel replied instantly. “Yes sir. It was his ancestors.”

Blake quickly gripped Gabriel’s throat and squeezed hard enough to get his attention. He still, not fighting at all. “If you are wrong, I will kill you.”

Gabriel didn’t fight it. Not one bit. “I promise Blake. I checked and rechecked. I wouldn’t dare speak of Him unless I was sure.”

The truth was all he could smell, that and fear. Which was the only reason he loosened his grip and Gabriel dropped to the floor. “I want to see everything you found. All of it. An entire family tree, pictures and names.”

Gabriel nodded, bowing his head.

“Meet me with it in one hour. Bring Dean and Ashton with you.” Blake handed him back the folder, trying not to lash out again until it was appropriate. “I don’t want any mistakes.”

Gabriel nodded again and scrambled away from him. This changed everything. It explained why the human was so strong, because he wasn’t human at all, but a hunter. Of the strongest lines in the entire world. Their clan had single handedly ridded the world of Him all those years ago. They had taken away his soul mate, they had taken the great evil of the world and locked Him away.

Now he could have revenge. If Gabriel was right and the hunter knew nothing of his lineage, it would be simple to capture him, to take his revenge and seal that circle once and for all. Mickey had no training, no senses. He was powerful, too powerful, but it was hidden away. Or maybe it faded over the years of nonuse.

Or maybe Blake would lock the hunter away until after the ritual and they could kill him together. He would be so proud of him. Able to take His revenge, to make it right again. For both of them.

“Almost time, my love.”

Blake fell back against the door as His voice ran down his body like a pair of hands. “I know. He will pay for his family.”

“Once he is dead, and I am whole, we can hunt them all down.”

A moan bubbled out of his throat when those “hands” moved down to his groin, brushing against him. “All of them. Every single hunter.”

“Feed, my love. Get strong for me.”

The power faded, leaving him hard and starving. So hungry his fangs dug into his bottom lip so hard they bled. He yanked open the door and growled at seeing Joey strapped to that table.

“He came!” Joey smiled.

Samuel smiled as well, standing close to the table.

Blake stalked to them, feeling all the power he kept inside of himself leak away with the promise of revenge. “He did. I’m to feed, to get stronger.”

Joey whined and pushed his hips up. “Yes baby, please. Use all of me if you need you.”

The words had him jumping and straddling Joey on the table. He could feel the tips of the cross burning into his knees and welcomed the pain. “Hold on my sweet,” Blake growled and turned Joey’s head until he had a perfect view of his neck. “This will get a little rough.”

**

(Meanwhile at Mickey’s)

“This is unbelievable.” Ian muttered as he stared wide eyed at the papers spread out all over the kitchen table.

Mickey had to agree. After the porn incident, Mickey had accessed the missing person’s files from this past week, printed them out and tried to make a connection between them and Ian. Well, he found one. 

The 11 other people who went missing, were all born in the same month as Ian, in May of 2000. Making them all 19. It was one hell of a pattern to be a coincidence. This went beyond just kidnapping 12 kids and killing them, or in this case, turning Ian into a vampire. There was a bigger plan. 

Ian was very still next to him. Not that he wasn’t always, but Mickey could feel the confusion and the fear inside of him. Don’t ask him how, but he felt it like they were his own emotions. 

“Do you recognize any of them?” Mickey asked softly but Ian still managed to jump at the words. He was deep in thought, just staring at the papers hoping the answers just revealed themselves.

“No, none of them.” Ian replied as he scanned each face again. “Actually, they seem a little familiar. Maybe from when I was with them?” Ian asked with a lift of his eyebrows. “It feels like I should know them, but I don’t recognize their faces.”

Something inside of him was itching to get more information. As much that he wanted to force Ian to remember so he could tell him. Mickey wanted to know all the details, and something demanded that he find out, soon. 

“This has got to be something bigger than kidnapping.” Mickey scooped up the papers and put them in order , starting with who went missing first. “If someone was just kidnapping people, they wouldn’t all share the same month and year of their birth.”

“I think you’re right.” Ian whispered and scooted closer without meaning to. “Maybe it’s some sort of cult, devil worship thing.”

Mickey narrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t believe in the devil or higher power shit Ian.”

“No?” Ian asked, surprised. “Tell me this, did you believe vampires existed before I showed up?” 

Well shit, Ian had him there. He hadn’t believed in vampires, like any sane person would. But he sure as hell did now that one dropped into his life without a warning. 

Maybe he didn’t believe in them, but he had always been far too interested in vampires. Not just cheesy movies but in general. More than once, he found himself neck deep into a few vampire books. Ones from the campus library when he’d been there to study or buying schoolbooks in the bookstore. He had paid for more than his share over the last few years and had no idea why. 

Hobby? Or maybe all that blood sucking and teeth really was his kink after all. 

“No, I guess not.” Mickey answered with a smile and didn’t roll his eyes when Ian grinned. “So, we are really gonna say this is devil related?”

Ian shrugged and slid Mickey’s laptop closer to him and googled vampires and cults, the devil. “I’d say anything is possible now that my face melts in the damn sun.”

“And you don’t remember anything else about last night, or when you were taken?” Ian shook his head no. “Okay, maybe your friend does. The one you went to that party with.”

When Ian looked away, that weird feeling came back again. That maybe he needed to make Ian tell him why he was hesitant to tell him. But that would only make shit worse and he knew that, it just felt like his brain hadn’t caught up to it yet. 

“What’s wrong?” Mickey opted to take it easy, giving Ian a chance to tell him before he had to keep asking. “Was it your boyfriend or something?”

Ian shook his head quickly. “Didn’t have a boyfriend when all this shit happened.”

A gush of relief washed over him at that answer, but it didn’t answer his question. “Some reason you don’t want me to know?”

“It just sounds stupid is all,” Ian glanced up to see that Mickey wasn’t mad, just curious, concerned maybe. “It’ll make me sound a little careless.”

Mickey shrugged. “People do careless shit all the time. It’s not like you knew this would happen, right?” 

Ian shook his head and let his hand slip off the table to lightly squeeze Mickey’s thigh. “Thanks Mick.”

Mickey smiled and nudged his arm. “So, out with it. We have limited time before I gotta go.”

“I may have exaggerated a little when I said I went with a friend to that party.” Ian said quickly, ashamed and watched Mickey’s eyebrows narrow in concern.

“Okay,” Mickey tried to act like that didn’t matter, but they both knew it did. “You went with a stranger?”

“Not like I met him that night or anything,” Ian knew he sounded defensive, but he couldn’t help it. “I met him a few days before. He was on campus and we kinda hit it off and he invited me to go to the party.”

That wasn’t totally uncommon for a college student. Most just fucked and sucked their way through the years they were away from home. Random parties and trying out new shit; drugs or sexual experiences. For Ian to meet someone, then go to a party with them, that was normal. 

“Okay, well that’s not bad Ian.” Mickey reassured with a smile. “That’s what college is for, right? Everyone is a damn stranger til you spend time with em.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ian relaxed a little, leaning into Mickey’s side. “You think he might have some ideas about what happened?”

“I’d say he might be the only one who does. The cops didn’t say anything new had come up, so maybe they don’t know he was there.”

The more he explained, the more relaxed and calmer Ian seemed to become. Mickey already knew Ian was more than likely blaming himself for what happened. Going to a party with someone who might as well be a stranger. But there was no way to know that this would happen. There was no way Ian could have prepared for it. 

“I have his number in my phone, but I don’t think I had it with me.”

Mickey shook his head. “Pants were empty. You save all your shit to the cloud? Might be able to access it that way.”

Ian smiled. “You have an answer to everything, don’t you?”

Mickey smiled back as he shrugged. “Just trying to help.”

The smile between them dimmed the longer they stared at each other. Something that happened quite a bit. So when Ian licked his lips, Mickey was already leaning in to meet him.

“Thank you.” Ian whispered against his lips, totally aware of how dry his mouth felt the closer they got to each other. 

Mickey nodded, looking from his eyes to his lips and back again. “It’s no problem.”

The kiss was more of a thank you than anything else. Unrushed as their lips touched and Ian’s fingers spanned the length of his jaw. Mickey felt that hesitation that always flared up when Ian got too close, but with the soft slip of Ian’s tongue against his, it vanished. 

Mickey gave a soft groan as his hand moved up to grip the side of Ian’s neck, deepening it. It was time to pull back the second his tongue rubbed over a sharp fang, sending a mix between chills of pleasure and fear up his back.

They pulled apart slowly, eyes lidded with slick lips and that knowing look in their eyes. They wanted more, so much more.

“So, his number?” Mickey suggested as their heads rested together, trying to go back into detective mode instead of pre-sex mode.

Ian snuck a quick kiss before he turned and quickly accessed his information. It popped up, contact numbers and pictures alike and pointed to his number.

It took Mickey longer to put himself together long enough to get back on track. He slid his phone from his pocket and dialed the number Ian pointed at. 

“This guy got a name?” Mickey asked, the phone angled to the side as it rang in his ear. 

“His name is Joey.” 

Ian answered his question just in time for the voicemail to kick on. “My name is Mickey Milkovich,” he started, and Ian nodded and backed out of all that information. “I wanted to talk to you about a mutual friend, Ian Gallagher. Please call ASAP when you get this, thanks.” 

He ended the call and saved the number in his phone. “Well, that’s a start. I’m sure he’s probably sleeping Halloween off.”

Nodding, Ian ran both hands into his hair. “Let’s hope he calls back soon.”

It was they had at the moment. He was sure the answers they need would appear like magic as soon as they told the world that Ian was alive. But it added more problems than solutions and Ian’s safety wasn’t guaranteed. It shouldn’t have made a difference to him, but it did. He wanted Ian to be safe. 

Mickey stacked the papers inside the laptop and closed it. “In the meantime, I have to get ready for work.” He stood and moved away from the table. “I know the no day light thing is a problem, but did you want to head in with me?”

“You gonna stuff me in the trunk?” Ian smiled as he stood took and dumped both cups of cold coffee into the sink. “Or maybe we can’t paint your windows black, so the sun won’t come in?”

Mickey snorted. “No way in hell are we painting my damn windows.” He shook his head. “What kind of self respecting vampire would do that?”

Ian shrugged and leaned against the sink. “Saw it on Buffy a few times.”

“You watched Buffy?” Mickey asked, grinning from ear to ear. “You know that was like a 90’s show right?”

Ian glared. “Yes, I know. But it was a good show, made more sense than half the movies now.”

This was just too much. Of course the world knew what Buffy was, you’d be an idiot not to. But it was just too fun to poke at Ian about it. 

“Let me guess,” Mickey tongued the corner of his mouth to attempt to stop his smile. “You had a thing for that buff vampire guy, right?”

Ian tilted his head up, jaw out and didn’t answer. It only made Mickey giggle, something he didn’t do until recently. It was fucking cute.

“What was his name again? I forgot.” Mickey prompted, teasing just a little more when he realized Ian knew he was playing. “Come on red, what’s his name?”

Ian mumbled the name softly.

“Sorry, what was that?” He put hand behind his ear, faking like he hadn’t heard 

“You’re such an ass.” Ian smiled and shoved him back a little.

Mickey’s skin prickled again but it wasn’t enough to dim his smile. “I know you know Ian.”

Ian blushed red and moved quickly. He pulled Mickey to him before he could even blink and had him pushed up against the refrigerator. Mickey let out that soft gasp, eyes wide and it made it that much better.

“His name was Angel, and he was really hot.” Ian smiled. His hands held both of Mickey's wrists, pinning him.

One second he was laughing, the next he was pinned. His body had a brief moment of panic before that sexual response was there, flaring as he hardened almost instantly. And by the way Ian’s eyes dilated, he either felt it or he smelled it again.

“Yeah, that was his name.” Mickey spoke quietly. 

Ian leaned forward until his nose was up against Mickey’s neck and took a deep breath. He exhaled a growl as his body reacted to it. “If you get hard every time I touch you, we aren’t going to get anything done.”

Mickey leaned his head to the side, so it touched Ian’s. “Maybe you should quit with that flashy vampire shit then.”

“You know it’s more than that.” Ian was so close his lips brushed his neck with every word. “You want me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Mickey didn’t hesitate and he didn’t play it off anymore. Ian already knew. “But you know we can’t.” he kept speaking before it got more difficult along the way. “We just can’t.”

Ian finally pulled back enough to push his forehead against Mickey’s. He unpinned his arms, his hand going to his cheek, the other squeezing one side. “I want you.”

Mickey groaned. “I know.”

Eventually the build up of sexual tension wouldn’t be contained any longer. Their will power would vanish, they would cross that line and give into what they wanted. 

Ian took it a step further, instead of back. Mickey bit his lip as Ian pressed his hips forward. There was no mistaking that feeling, him hard and pressed into him. It only made Mickey wanted it more. 

“It’s getting harder to back away.” Ian whispered as he pressed closer for a moment longer before he pulled away. “And you smell too fucking good.”

Mickey’s laugh was half sexual tension, half relief. “Like fresh out of the shower good, my blood good, or my dick good?” He asked with lifted eyebrows, surprising Ian by the slight drop of lips. “Or all three?”

Ian took a step back, then another. “All three.”

“Trust me, you ain’t the only one smellin something they like.” He scanned the front of Ian’s body, noting that Ian did smell good, sweet. Of course he couldn’t smell his blood and he didn’t smell dead or anything, he just smelled good. “Rain check on smells red, gotta get ready.”

They both kept their mouths shut long enough for Mickey to get dressed; worn jeans and a black t-shirt with no sleeves, it caught Ian’s eye more then once before he looked away, then Ian put on the same jeans from last night and joined him in the garage. 

“Trunk, or blanket in the back?” Mickey asked.

Ian groaned the entire time. “Those the only two options I have?”

Mickey nodded. “Unless you want that Two-Face melting shit to happen all over.”

Ian shivered in fear. “It’s almost 8 Mick, isn’t it dark yet?” he didn’t wait for an answer but walked to the garage door and carefully looked outside. 

Mickey followed him and they both watched as the last light of the sun was leaving the sky. Making the sky seem a mix between orange and light blue as night tried to take over.

“I guess it’s darker than I thought.” Mickey walked back to the car. “Wanna risk the front?”

Ian nodded and moved around the car. “It’ll probably feel like a bad sunburn.”

And it did. Halfway there, Mickey could see Ian shifting in his seat. The sun had gone down already, but parts of Ian’s arms and cheeks looked like he was really flushed or had a bad sunburn. 

“Burn?” Mickey asked as he stopped at the last red light before the turn off for the bar.

Ian nodded and tried to touch his forehead, but it hurt too much to make contact. “Kinda feels like a bee sting, only all over your body.”

Mickey shuddered because damn, that sounded awful. He glanced at the light quickly, making sure it was still red, then reached back into the seat and tossed a baseball cap and a pair of driving gloves at him.

“Gloves might be tight but at least they’ll be covered.” He offered as Ian only smiled at him. That genuinely surprised but happy smile. 

“You really are just a big softy, aren’t you?” Ian teased as he pulled the cap down low to cover his eyes. It rested against the sun warmed skin but after being covered a few moments, it quit hurting.

“What, I can’t be nice now?” Mickey tried to sound irritated at being called soft, but it wasn’t happening. 

Ian shrugged. The gloves were a little small but the relief his hands received was worth pulling them on. “I guess you can, but you say fuck a lot for someone so nice.”

“Fuck you!” Mickey barked but couldn’t cover his smile. 

The light turned green, but when Mickey tried to go, his car started to shift unevenly, rocking enough to let him know something was wrong. He gave Ian a look, turned on his hazards and pulled into the nearest alley. 

“Sounds like a flat tire.” Ian commented as they both opened their doors. 

Mickey nodded. The two tires on his side were fine, and one look at Ian, he knew it was over on his side. “Back tire?”

Ian nodded and lightly added pressure to the tire, making it let out a hissing sound as the air drained. “Maybe you ran over a nail or something.”

“It was fine when we stopped at the light.” Mickey huffed as he knelt down and saw the nearly flat tire. “Any chance you can lift the frame a little so I can rotate the tire?”

Ian nodded and stood up. He put one hand under the frame of the car and with no effort, he lifted it enough to let the tire spin freely.

Mickey’s first thought was too bad Ian had on that hoodie, otherwise he’d get a good look at his arm flexing, and the second one was, how much easier shit could be with vampire strength.

Instead of saying either of those things, he focused on roaring the tire until he could see where something punctured the side. “Okay, let it down superman.” 

Ian smiled and let it down. “Nail?”

What punctured the tire was not a nail, or glass, but wood. He picked out the large sliver, nearly as long as one of his fingers and looked at it. 

“Holy shit!” 

It was odd that a dull piece of wood would puncture a brand new tire. And it wouldn’t have been sitting up right for him to roll onto the dull end. Mickey twirled it between his fingers. Something about this didn’t feel right. He had no idea why he thought that, maybe because rolling over that thing was a one in a million chance, or something else. 

“This is wrong.” Mickey stood and glanced around the darkening alley. 

The sun had set along the way and the sky was getting darker by the minute. The alley was darker still, blocked by any light from the street or surrounding buildings. But it was empty, and he still had a bad feeling.

“Mick, you okay?” Ian asked as he stood, looking both ways too.

“No, not really.” He answered, distracted. He squeezed the wood into the palm of his hand as that returning fear crept back up on him. Much like it felt when Ian did something extra vampy and he hadn’t expected it. 

Almost like a 6th sense. 

“You think someone followed us?” Ian’s body readied for a fight. Feet spread wide for a better stance, hands curled into fists at his side’s and even his fangs grew just enough to be noticeable.

“I can’t really explain it,” he showed Ian the wood splinter again, “but I think someone popped that tire while we were sitting there.”

Ian’s eyebrows narrowed. “How? We would have seen someone do that.”

That feeling was creeping up his back now. Nearly shouting at him to go, to run and leave. Even without the car. He, they just needed to get away. 

“We gotta go Ian.” Mikey dropped the wood and slowly backed away from the car.

Ian stood there, confused and Mickey had nothing to explain the feeling. Not of fear exactly, but hesitation. He grabbed Ian’s sleeve and pulled.

“Just trust me, this isn’t right.” Mickey pulled but Ian fought it, making him jerk back to keep holding onto him. “Fuck, we need to leave.”

Ian stepped up into his space, nearly panting with worry, with anxiousness. “What is it?”

There wasn’t time to answer. In a flash, Ian went from being in his face, to clenching his shoulder, hissing. Mickey glanced down and blood was now sweeping through the hoodie from what looked like a chunk of wood imbedded into his arm.

“Fuck, it’s wood!” Ian hissed and tried to grab it and pull it out, but he felt the sting through the gloves and jerked back.

Mickey turned from the direction it came from. There were four people standing at the end of the alleyway. In the dark, he was only able to see their silhouettes, and three our of four seemed bigger than the both of them.

“Ian Gallagher, we have been looking for you.”

Mickey instantly stepped in front of Ian, blocking him from them. For some reason, it didn’t click that Ian was stronger than him right now, that maybe Ian should protect him. But his mind didn’t accept that. Only that whoever they were, or whatever they wanted from Ian, it was up to him not to let them have it.

“His voice…” Ian trailed off; eyes wide. “I remember that from last night.”

Vampires. It had to be. The ones that had been after Ian last night. 

The one who had spoken was too far away to see, hidden in the dark, but it held undeniable authority. There was no question, that whoever he was, was in charge. It was deep, demanding everyone’s attention and submission. 

Mickey had to roll his shoulders back, to shake off that feeling. If only he knew what it was, or why he felt the need to fight them, to protect Ian; a vampire who was more than capable of handling himself.

“You can’t have him.” Mickey surprised himself by growling back, throwing caution to the wind in order to keep Ian away from them. “Move the fuck along, find someone else.”

A dark laugh sounded as a reply. It sent chills into his body like knives. 

“We will get him no matter what, hunter. But it’ll be easier on you if you hand him over.”

Hunter? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Mickey glanced back at Ian to see if he had any idea, but he looked just as confused as he was. 

“Mick, we need to go.” Ian put a hand into Mickey’s and squeezed. 

Ian was getting ready to run, something he should have been okay with, but Mickey needed answers now, more than he did before.

“Not yet,” he whispered back but squeezed the hand in his. “They want you for a reason.”

Ian glanced up, seeing their faces through the dark. Smiling. Cocky. It made him want to leave so much faster. “No Mick, they are vampires. I feel it. And I may be strong, but I feel how powerful they are.”

That didn’t sound good. Certainly nothing encouraging. “No.” He snapped. “They don’t get to do this shit. Stalking us and making threats.”

As a group, they took a step closer and Mickey wanted to lash out at them.

“If they get to us, something bad is going to happen.” Ian warned and tugged on his hand. “Mickey, please.”

His normal sense of reason and preservation finally kicked back in, overriding that need to fight, to win. To destroy. 

“Can you outrun them?” Mickey whispered but knew they heard him when they laughed. Not a good sign.

Ian gripped him tighter until the material ripped. “Probably not, but there is no way in hell I’m letting them get you.”

“You won’t get far Ian. We have your smell now. We have the hunters smell. We can find you anywhere in this city.”

Hunter. 

Mickey reached an arm back and gripped Ian’s elbow. “Nearest place with people.”

The vampires took another step forward. Prepared to make a run for them.

Ian gripped Mickey’s side with his other hand. “Whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Mickey didn’t have time to reply before they were moving. But it wasn’t like the last time Ian did this; in the school. He only blinked that time and it was over. This time, they had more ground to cover so Mickey had time to actually see and feel what was happening.

You know at the end of the movie Twister, when they are being sucked up inside the tornado and everything spun and swirled around them? It was like that. Mickey felt like he was in the middle of a tornado with how fast the world moved around him, around then. 

Buildings and cars swirled by, barely even able to blink before something new took its place. Ian was solid. Clear but frantic, running far and fast and he kept looking back, then moving faster. The vampires were still following them. 

The sounds of their laughter was muffled with how fast they moved, but it was there, moving closer. Mickey barely caught a glimpse of Ian’s eyes before it was over. They stood in front of the bar, his bar. Ian breathing heavily, looking back at forth. Mickey’s legs wobbled, vertigo was taking over and without Ian at his back, he’d have fallen.

“Inside, quick.” Ian held into him as they opened the door. “I can feel them coming.”

Mickey let Ian lead them in and at only 9 o’clock, the entire bar was full. No one looked at them as they stood together at the door. Filled with fear and adrenaline. Mickey’s body shook, now that things had stopped for a moment and his mind had the chance to catch up to his body. He was shaking.

Ian noticed and wrapped both arms around him from the back, holding him to his chest. He could feel Mickey’s heart beating quickly. Ian leveled out his own erratic breathing and leaned into him.

“Just try and stay calm,” Ian coached with a soft voice. “Just breathe with me.”

Mickey wanted to bark and tell him to shut it. That it wouldn’t help. But every deep breath into his ear, had him matching them. Breathing deeply together as he sagged back, and Ian kissed his ear.

“We have to figure something out.” Mickey spoke over the music, but his voice still shook. “I can’t see them caring about a bar full of people.”

“I can’t either, but they are less likely to do something if people are here.” Ian slowly eased them through the crowd into a darker corner of the bar. He turned Mickey around and held his face with both hands. “Are you okay?”

It was a dumb question. No, he was not okay. But Ian meant in the physical sense. Asking if he was hurt in any way. Mickey could live with that. But he didn’t say as much, he didn’t reply. 

It took half a second to decide what he wanted, then he took it. Mickey pulled Ian into him by his sides and kissed him. He kissed him with all that he had, no breath, no idea why this was happening, only that he was grateful Ian was okay. By the way Ian grabbed him back, kissing him just as deeply, the message between them was clear.

No, they were not alright. But they were alive, they were together. And that was better than nothing.


End file.
